Inner Flames
by Silmeria - Archer of Valhalla
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy was never meant to leave home, his status as an Omega Guide ensured such a fate, but when a Young Sentinel by the name of Portgas D. Ace comes along, Luffy is taken for a ride of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Silmeria - It has been a long while, hasn't it? I wanted to thank everyone for being so patient and understanding for re-creating these stories. To be honest, I want to get these out now not only because it's Spring Break, but it will be my only free day left until May. So, I will continue to update as quickly as I can while finishing my last semester of college and getting ready to graduate. Once again, thanks for being understanding!

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to anime/manga One Piece of Sentinel_._

* * *

**"The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire."**

-Ferdinand Foch

**Chapter One - Ocean and Fire **

Monkey D Luffy should have never been a Guide let alone an _Omega Guide. _He was the son of a powerful Alpha and by all rights, he should have followed in his footsteps, but the moment Garp had taken a delicate sniff of his grandson on his eighth birthday and smelled the sweet scent of the sea, he knew the dreams that grandson dreamt were turned to ash. In this world, Omega Guides were treated as cattle, bred and fed with the sweetest meats and drinks and forced to bred children until they were considered barren. It was a harsh reality, but who was to stop it when it had continued for untold centuries? Nonetheless, he couldn't believe that _his grandson _was an Omega. The lowest of the low and yet, a giver of life. He was at his wits ends and he knew no one with enough sense would take his grandson in. The poor boy was destined for a whore house or worse-a street corner. Such a fate was the last thing Garp wanted for his grandson, and it was one summer day that Garp pulled his grandson aside and tossed him a spear with a sharp edge and slid into a defensive position.

He would teach his grandson to survive in this harsh world.

He knew Luffy wasn't destined for greatness nor would he find his place beside an affluent Sentinel, but he would live in peace-Garp would give him the tools to do so. He lost his son to rebellion and his daughter to disease, he wasn't going to stand by and lose the last link to a family. He was never one to rely on emotions nor did he know how to relay them properly and thus he showed Luffy his love through battle. With every hit Luffy managed to land, he would laugh and that would be his pride and with every hit he managed to land on his grandson that would be his love. He loved his grandson and though he had plans for the boy to join the Marines, he too, realized that like Luffy, those dreams turned to ash and scattered across the boundless sea. What he began to realize as he watched Luffy grow into an intelligent and nimble young man was that dreams can be renewed through fire and laughter, but never imagined that fire to be the son of one of the most powerful Sentinels to grace the Blue.

The sun was sinking into the horizon when he spotted a young man coming to shore with a wild grin and blazing eyes that set Garp on edge even from the beach steps more than fifty feet away. The boy arrived on a skeet of all things which meant that his ship was either anchored miles away or he was stupid enough to travel the seas with such a skimpy ship.

Either way, Garp wanted him gone.

"What brings you to the Island, boy?" Garp remained on the steps, his stature towering over that of the unidentified boy. "Dawn Island doesn't provide much entertainment for those your age."

"I'm just looking for a bed and a warm meal, Grandfather." the boy tipped his orange hat with a polite smile and watchful eyes. "Are you the Alpha of this Island?"

"No, I'm the Guardian of this Village." Garp remained unmoved. "May I ask your name?"

"You know, my mother always told me that it's polite for you to offer your name first." the boy kept smiling, but his eyes darkened, waiting for Garp to make a move. "Well?"

"Monkey D. Garp."

"Portgas D. Ace." Ace bowed his head in greeting, his hat shadowing his eyes from the remaining light of the sun but revealing that wicked smile to Garp's increasing wary gaze. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Garp."

Garp huffed, feeling a shred of amusement at the situation sitting before him. This Portgas D. Ace smelt of trouble and sea, but the boy was Alpha through and through.

"Whose your sire?" Garp asked boldly, earning a tight smirk and a set of tense shoulders. "You don't seem like the lone wolf type."

"You know for _Guardian of the Village_ you sure ask a lot of questions." Ace stared him in the eye, the challenge bold and hot as flames. "Are you hiding a secret in that tiny village that you don't want anyone to know about?"

A smart one this child was turning out to be and a pain in the ass.

"No-"

"_Grandpa! Where are you!?"_

The sound of Luffy's voice was bright and clear as it echoed across the sea and Garp cursed with explosive fervor. He should have known the boy was going to find him near dinnertime. Honestly, for a Guide, he ate like a horse. He turned his head to react to his grandson's call, but at the corner of his eye, Ace head tilted upwards to take a delicate sniff of the air before a slow and wicked smile pulled at his lips and his eyes gleamed with realization.

"Isn't that against the rules, Grandfather?" Ace murmured, taking another step forward as Luffy came closer, loudly complaining that he was hungry and he wanted meat for dinner-twice in the row this week. "Hiding an Omega in plain sight? Or, is the entire village behind it?" Ace eyes narrowed and he titled his head to side, taking in Garp's uniform. "You're a Marine as well? Goodness, your superiors are going to have fun with you once they find out that you're hiding and abiding an Omega Guide."

"_Boy." _

_"Grandpa." _Luffy was just at the top of the stairs now, panting and wearing a wide smile that shined brighter than the sun on a good day. "Where's dinner? You promised we'd have dinner earlier tonight if I manged to make it back down the mountain by sunset." Luffy pointed to the sinking sun. "It's sunset."

"Yeah, Grandfather." Ace grinned. "Where's dinner?"

Garp clenched his fist, not believing the audacity of this _child. _He was a Marine and here he was being blackmailed by a young pup who probably didn't know up from down.

"Grandpa?" Luffy sandaled feet slapped against the stone steps as he approached them from behind. "Who is this?"

"Portgas D. Ace." Ace bowed down with a flourish, the orange hat once again shadowing his eyes and smile. "At your service...?"

"Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy peered over his grandfather's massive arm and gave Ace a suspicious look. "Are you the one keeping my grandpa from making me dinner?"

"I'm sorry." Ace rose from his bow and chuckled at Luffy's impressive pout. "Your grandfather here was introducing himself to me. You see, I'm new to the Island and I really don't know anybody." Ace patted his own stomach in emphasis. "I'm looking for a nice place and a good meal and your grandfather was inviting me, right?"

"_Right." _Garp muttered tightly. The little brat was _manipulative. _"You're more than welcome, Ace." Garp looked at Luffy from underneath his arm, "Go set the table, Luffy."

"Okay!"

The slap of Luffy's sandals and his sweet smell faded, before Garp rounded back on Ace with an impressive smirk. "You struck me where it hurts, boy."

"It was a pleasure and your grandson is pretty funny." Ace's face grew curious. "It's a wonder why he's not bonded."

"It's not obvious to you? It's because an Omega." Garp lips twitched into a frown. "This _Island _is riddled with Celestial Sentinels-" Garp smirked when Ace immediately scowled at the mention of the infamous group. "Luffy is never truly safe but he's the safest he could be concerning his status."

"It's a shame." Ace stared across the landing in which Luffy had race towards. "He's seems like he has a lot of spirit in that lanky body."

"That he does, boy." Garp finally drudged back up the steps, aware that Ace was following him. "I don't know if he'll ever leave this island, but should he do so, I hope he's happy."

Ace patted him on the shoulder as they became even in their strides. "He looks like the type that hasn't had a unhappy day in his life. Isn't that thanks to you? I think it's alright to be worried about the world outside the island." Ace's face darkened. "It's not a fun place."

Garp remained silent, taking in the silent anger radiating off the boy in waves. It wasn't rare that Sentinels had bad experiences in dealing with normal society. Sentinels and Guides were the descendants of those praising the Void Century-the missing time in which the World Government forbid research. What happened during that time or how exactly the Sentinels and Guides came about was still a mystery that no one had any intention of solving. Garp was proud of his Sentinel status, but there were times where he thought there was more to it. How did this world filled with Sentinels and Guides come to be? Just what happened during the Void Century to _make _Sentinels and Guide or-

Or were they left over remnants of the time?

Garp shook his head, it mattered little in the long run. He was a proud Sentinel and Marine who was raising a good grandson, so it mattered little what the past contained. It didn't effect the present nor the future so it shouldn't be dwelled on.

"You never told me why you came to this Island-" Garp shook his head sharply when Ace opened his mouth to respond with the same old excuse. "You passed a few inhabited islands and you didn't stop there? No, you came here more for food and a place to sleep."

"It's a long story, Grandpa." Ace lowered his head, folding his arms in a defensive gesture that meant the end of the conversation and Garp could take a hint-even if was from a kid. Though, he did wonder what brought the boy all the way to Dawn Island?

"No trouble." Garp stated, looking up as the orange-purple colored sky faded into a midnight blue. Luffy was probably getting worried and more hungry. "I've done a lot to keep my grandson safe and I won't let your trouble ruin it, got it?"

Ace waved a lazy hand, letting out a mighty yawn. "No worries, Grandpa. I got rid of the trouble that was following so you're safe."

Garp stilled at the wording, but didn't ask what the boy implied. It was best not to pry into business that was not yours. It often led to trouble and that was the last thing he needed.

Luffy was enough to last a lifetime.

"Right." Garp replied at last, coming to a stop at the end of the long road. The lights were on at the house and even from here he could see Luffy standing at the doorway wearing a pinched expression. He was angry and _still _hungry. He would have to teach the boy to cook sooner or later. It was getting ridiculous.

"How do you find your way home?" Ace asked, taking a deep sniff. "Your house smells like forest-a really bad mix of smells."

"I make do." Garp muttered shortly. "You want to eat or not?"

"Of course. Thank you." Ace raced ahead with his orange hat flapping as he did so and for some odd reason, Garp felt the bottom of his stomach drop. He didn't know why but he felt as he let a wolf in his house.

And Luffy was the prey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silmeria - Thanks for being patient everyone. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer - I claim no rights to One Piece or Sentinel. **

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Alpha and Omega - A Beginning**

The dinner had been far from quiet-although, dinners with Luffy were never quiet, not with the way the boy ate out of him house and home every night, but that was another story for another time. He watched as Ace stuffed himself with meat and potatoes and drank the water and wondered when was the last time the boy ate? He was far from skin and bones, but that spoke little how often the boy ate. Did he have any _beri? _How long had it been since he visited an inhabited island that welcomed Sentinels who weren't a part of tribe? The Alpha Sentinels that inhabited the surrounding islands were extremely territorial and had eyes and ears in all villages reporting on stray Guides and Sentinels entering the island without permission and the punishment for it was exile or in some harsher cases, execution. The World Government didn't interfere with the seemingly unjust executions. After all, wasn't it the lone Sentinel or Guide's fault that they wondered upon that land in the first place? Snuck onto it without permission? It was harsh, but Garp understood the primal part of it. Too many times did an Alpha Sentinel's island became overrun by visitors who claimed peace only for them to raid it and take over the island. Too many times had Garp seen islands that were ruled by the Alpha Sentinel's family for generations be destroyed in a blink of an eye. So, Garp understood it. He didn't like it, but he understood the necessity of it.

"Where are you from, Sentinel Portgas?" Luffy questioned with his mouth full and his cheeks puffed out and littered with potatoes. "How old are you? Are you an Alpha, Beta or Omega? Where-"

"Luffy." Garp interrupted sharply earning a flinch from his grandson. "What have I told you about asking personal questions?"

Luffy lowered into his seat, his shoulders slumped at the chastising. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Ace beat him to the punch by actually answering the questions which earned Garp's curiosity and a shaky smile from Luffy.

"I'm an Alpha, I'm fifteen and I don't have a home, so to speak." Ace tossed a smirk in Luffy's direction and was quite pleased to get a shy smile in response. "What about you?"

"Um-"

"Luffy is a Guide and he comes from Foosha Village." Garp interrupted swiftly earning a look of surprise from his grandson and a dreadful, wicked smirk from Ace. "You know that I'm his grandfather and that I've been raising him since he was a child and frankly, that's all you need to know, boy."

"Grandpa." Luffy whispered with twinkling eyes and Garp knew he was in trouble. "You're being rude and what's our number one rule?"

Stunned that he was scolded, Garp grumbled and dug back into his own plate. "Not to be rude to others." Garp shook his head as Luffy and Ace let out small chuckles at his flushed cheeks. To be scolded and laughed at by two children was shaming as a marine of his caliber. Shaking his head at the audacity of it all, Garp turned back to Ace who was studying Luffy with something akin to curiosity. That was the thing with Luffy, he gained others interest without meaning to and he didn't know whether to chalk up to the boy's natural charm or his Guide abilities, but whichever it was, it was dangerous and Garp would make sure to be more careful in the future.

"You don't have a home?" Luffy asked with confusion. "But, people always come from somewhere-"

"That doesn't mean that they stay there, Luffy." Ace countered swiftly. "Not everyone likes where they come from and they leave when they're old enough." Ace pointed to himself. "I didn't like my home so I left."

"Oh." Luffy stared back down at his plate in thought and Garp felt dread grip his stomach. He knew that look. The boy was getting ideas and Garp knew that when Luffy got an idea, he would do anything to accomplish it. It was one of the few traits that Garp adored about his grandson and he wouldn't change it for the world.

"What kind of places have you seen?" Luffy continued, the thoughtful look quickly shifting into one of curiosity. "I always wanted to go past the Grand Line and see Alabasta."

"The Desert Kingdom?" Ace scrunched up his nose at the thought of it. Alabasta was a Liberal Kingdom-one of the few that allowed Sentinels and Guides to enter and leave as they please. "Why there?"

"I heard it was a really nice place to live and visit and that the royal family always welcomed people to their doors." Luffy cheeks flushed lightly at the silence that was greeted at his words. He didn't know if they found him funny or if they were impressed. He was never able to tell with his grandfather who always wore a manic grin and gleaming eyes. As for Ace, he couldn't really tell anything with the older boy so he didn't mind the smirk.

"That's an admirable dream, boy." Garp responded after a short pause. "I hope that you can go one day."

Ace grunted, catching Garp's attention and the man wasn't surprised to be under a withering glare. For a brief moment, he had forgotten that the younger man was an Alpha and would be able to tell if he was lying or not and he wasn't pleased by the fact that he was lying to his grandson. It mattered little to Garp if Ace disapproved of his methods of raising Luffy. The only thing that did matter was keeping Luffy safe and sound and if he had to keep the boy on Dawn Island than so be it. He would be hated, but as long as his grandson was safe then it didn't matter if he was hated. Luffy's safety was top priority.

"You'll go one day, Luffy." Ace spoke up firmly, his eyes still locking with Garp-as if daring him to counter his words-but when Garp made no move to correct him, a smile pulled at his lips and he turned his attention back to Luffy with fond eyes and a softened face. The look made Garp's stomach roll with apprehension and he clenched his fork in his hand tightly as a thought entered his mind. Ace wasn't that much older than Luffy so it wasn't hard to see that the two of them would get along quickly, but as a fellow Sentinel, it wasn't hard to see the beginnings of a bond, to feel the inkling of a connection that spanned down to the soul and up to the heart. Garp couldn't remember the last time he had seen a Guide and Sentinel connect so quickly and frankly, it frightened him how fast the bond established. It reminded him how the world changed in regards to bonding. The only time a Sentinel and Guide met were either through arranged meetings or a happenstance in the street. It was unheard to have a Sentinel and Guide in the same home unless they were bonded or siblings.

The whole situation that sat before him made him wary and just a touch worried about Luffy. The boy had interactions with the Sentinels in the village, but they were all beyond his age-the children Sentinel avoided Luffy as if he were the plague, a little manipulation on Garp's side-so Luffy never really had a chance to properly interact with a Sentinel, so it was possible that Luffy was sending out signals that he hadn't meant to do. Without the proper training, Guides could send out signals that could attract Sentinels for miles, but for Omegas? It could range from to a small village to an entire island. It was the main reason why Garp kept Luffy locked away like a Prince in a tower-forbidden to interact with others. It hurt him to do such a thing, but he didn't regret it. This was Monkey D. Dragon's Omega Guide son and Garp couldn't risk him being exposed to the wrong Sentinel. He knew, deep down, that Luffy would bond no matter what action he took and from the looks of it, it was aiming to be this Ace boy.

Whom Garp had yet to figure who was his sire. He wanted to ask, but he knew that he would be shot down and countered with his how he was raising Luffy which he didn't want to exactly want to hear at the moment.

"Grandpa!" Luffy reached over in an attempt for his food, but Garp reflexes kicked in and he pushed the plate out of Luffy's reach, while his gaze turned to Ace who had finished his dinner and sipping down the last of his water with a look of content.

"Where are you headed now, boy?" Garp asked, not bothering to take the question back when Ace narrowed his eyes at the question. He fed the damned boy, he better get some form of information.

"I really have no destination in mind at the moment." Ace responded cordially shooting Garp a blank look. "It feels good to be on land every once in a while."

"If you had an idea, where would you go?" Luffy leaned closer, peering at Ace with curousity that reminded Garp of Dragon at a younger age. It was disheartening and yet, it made Garp happy to see traits of Dragon in his grandson.

"I would like to go beyond the Grand Line." Ace admitted softly. "See what the rest of the world has to offer." Ace looked up at Luffy with a small grin. "It's similar to your dream, but on a much grander scale, you know?"

"Are there places better than Alabasta?" Luffy pursued his lips, his eyes darkening at the thought. "Places that accept people like me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Luffy." Ace stated firmly. "There isn't a thing wrong with you and never let people tell you that's something wrong. I've met people who are terrible and would do anything to get ahead and survive, but you're not like that, Luffy. I've only known you a little while, but you're a fun person to be around and you're not a push-over. No matter what kind of Guide you are, you're not a pushover, okay?"

"Okay."

It didn't surprise Garp to see that shy smile that appeared on Luffy's face. It was a rare smile, meant to tell the person that he really appreciated what was being told and the sight of it made his heart skip a beat. It had been a smile that he hadn't seen in a long while and to have Ace make it appear so easily forced Garp to come to a decision. He would allow Ace to be around Luffy for the duration of his stay to see what would become of this infant bond. If it failed, fine, then they would move on, but if it succeeded? He would prepare in preparation for Ace's eventual return. The boy didn't seem the type to leave a bonded behind.

"Would you like to stay the night, boy?" Garp rose from the table and started grabbing the plates and grumbled when Ace stood and lent a hand, Luffy could learn a thing from this one.

"Yes, thank you." Ace set the plates on the kitchen sink before Luffy dragged him outside, screaming about seeing the stars really clearly at night, leaving Garp alone with his thoughts. He didn't know if letting them be together was the right thing to do. He didn't know if locking Luffy away to keep him safe was the right thing to do? What was the right thing to do? To Garp, there was a thin line between doing what was right and what was wrong so he would wait. He would wait to see where this path ended.

Later, he would look back and see that there was no true path for a Sentinel and Guide such as Luffy and Ace.


	3. Chapter 3

Silmeria - Thanks for being patient everyone. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to One Piece or Sentinel.

* * *

Chapter Three - A Promise

"You're leaving?" Luffy flinched when the waves rushed over his naked feet, but despite the cold, didn't remove his eyes from Ace's apologetic gray ones. He lowered his own back to the white sand and refused to look back up when Ace reached for his hand to intertwine their fingers together. It was unfair for Ace to come here and-Luffy shook his head and took his hand back and twisted the end of his frayed blue shirt. His grandfather told him that Ace would be leaving eventually, but Luffy didn't want to believe him. After all, it had been an entire year since Ace arrived to Dawn Island and the Sentinel seemed pretty comfortable, so much that Luffy had no doubt that the older boy would be leaving, but he was proven wrong when he saw Ace's packed bag by the door. Seeing such a thing caused his heart to skip a beat and it lead to an entire day of avoiding Ace and his grandfather, to the point where Garp gave him nothing but a sympathetic look once he found at the base of Mt. Colubo surrounded by the bandits who gave Garp stanch looks but handed the boy over nonetheless-one didn't interfere with Sentinel-Guides family affairs.

"I'm sorry." Ace murmured, reaching for Luffy's hand again, smiling sadly when the attempted touch was rejected. He was anticipating it, but it still hurt. He was so used to the little Guide's touch and it felt cold not to receive it now. "I'll come back-"

"You-" Luffy swallowed, turning to face the seemingly endless sea. "You shouldn't make promises that you can keep, Sentinel Portgas."

Ace looked as if had been struck at the formal tone Luffy adopted. There was only one time that Luffy called him that and it was when Ace nearly left the island because of their epic argument over Ace's over-protectiveness. It ended with apologies and a first kiss on the cheek, but Ace never got how cold Luffy sounded towards him. It wasn't something that he wanted to hear again.

"It's a promise that I intend to keep." Ace protested gently. "What in the world makes you think that I won't come back for you, huh?" Ace reached for Luffy's hand once more, ignoring the rejection and took it in his own, holding it tightly and with as much love as he could convey. "Don't you know how much I want you? Want you to be my Guide?"

Luffy swallowed, lowering his head and feeling the heat come to the surface of his cheeks. He hated it when Ace made him feel embarrassed. Of course, he had an idea that Ace wanted him to be his Guide, but to outright say it? It wasn't something that Luffy was prepared to hear. How did Ace expect him to let him go after saying such a thing?

"I..." Luffy raised his eyes and met Ace's expecting gray eyes. "I _almost _wish you hadn't said that, Ace." he felt his cheeks heat again at Ace's raised eyebrow. "How do you expect me to wait now? How do you expect me to wait when you told me that you want me to be your Guide?"

"You're not the only one waiting, Luffy." Ace stated softly. "I'm going to be waiting, thinking, and wanting you too." Ace's own cheeks flushed at the confession. "Everyday I'm gone I'm going to be thinking about you."

"Why are you leaving?" Luffy asked, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. "Why are you leaving when you feel this way towards me?"

"I told you about the dream of crossing the Grand Line, going beyond it?" Ace waited for Luffy's nod before continuing. "If I stay, I can't accomplish my dream and if I can't do that then I won't be capable of taking care of my Guide." Ace looked contrite, as if the words coming from his mouth were weak and ineffectual. As if he didn't believe it himself. "I'll be back-"

"I can't come with you?" Luffy asked quietly, staring out into the open sea, the same sea that would take Ace away. "Why can't I come with you?"

"Even if that's what I want, Garp would never let you go, Luffy. Not yet." Ace sounded disgruntled and wounded, but Luffy made no move to comfort him. Why should he, when he was being so hurt?

"You'll come back?" Luffy asked once more. "You promise that you'll come back?"

"I promise." Ace grinned and turned to face Luffy whilst tilting his chin up. "Can I have a kiss before I leave? For good luck?"

Luffy's cheeks heated at the request, staring at Ace's strong cheeks before his eyes drifting down to his lips. Those lips that grinned and frowned and expressed his entire face and Luffy couldn't help but lean closer and press his lips against Ace's, elicting a startled gasp before it turned into a soft moan that caused Luffy to pull away, his cheeks still burning and his lips tingling at the previous contact. He couldn't believe he did such a bold thing, but he didn't regret it.

He would never regret it.

"Whoa." Ace sounded amused and in awe of the kiss, his tongue swiping over his lips as if to memorizing the taste and how well it would serve him on his journey. "Luffy."

"Something to remember me by?" Luffy tried softly. "A kiss on the lips to help you on your way?"

"Right," Ace leaned in and pressed his lips against Luffy's lightly, smiling at the blush he earned. "Right, one more kiss for the road?"

"I suppose one more wouldn't hurt."

* * *

Ace left the shores of Dawn Island bright and early the next day with only Garp and Luffy as his farewell party, which he didn't mind at all. The villagers weren't particularly fond of him, only tolerating him because he was a guest of Garp's, which, again, Ace didn't mind at all. He arrived with meeting Luffy and Garp and he would leave by them seeing them off. To him, that seemed like the perfect ending.

His Striker was well oiled and stocked and waiting by the dock located by the small cave that he and Luffy explored more than once during the previous year. It felt strange seeing it again one last time. The urge to explore its depths was heavy in his heart, but he brushed it away. He would be coming back and he could see it once more, this time with Luffy.

"Getting nostalgic, boy?" Garp asked with a grin, his eyes fond. Over the past year, Garp had come to accept Ace as someone who would be good to Luffy, and also who would keep the boy out of trouble. Too many times did Luffy wander off and run into Pirate Sentinels who caught wind of Luffy's sweet Omega scent. Internally, he was amazed that Ace managed to fight off groups of Sentinels despite being a young Alpha, but what caused him to become secretly wary of the boy was his easy manipulation of Haoshoku Haki which granted one the ability to dominate the wills of others. It was a rare and extremely powerful ability and it was one and a million chance that Sentinels, let along Humans were able to obtain it.

Either Ace was born with it, or he had obtained during his time at sea or during his year on the Island. It wasn't uncommon for Sentinels to unlock new senses being around their destined Guide and it might be just the case with Luffy and Ace. However, Garp had become wary enough at that point to research who had bore Ace and unfortunately, was unable to find the boy's file due the high birth rates around that time and the fact that it was most likely that Ace wasn't born in a hospital. It was becoming more and more common these days that Sentinels and Guide parents forego hospitals for a natural, at home birth, in order to avoid the military and potential recruitment. Sure, they were offered money in return for the agreement, but there were some who often disagreed with the military's methods and avoided the hospitals until it became vital that they received care, which was why village doctors became widely popular-less paperwork and prying eyes.

"A little," Ace responded, his fingers caressing the knife gave to him as a parting gift. "It's...rather difficult to leave him. More difficult than I imagined."

"You don't have to leave." Garp offered, feeling sympathetic for the boy's internal plight. He, too, knew what it felt like to leave his Guide behind for a period of time and it was an uneasy and sick feeling. "You can wait until Luffy grows up a little."

Ace looked thoughtful at the proposition. It would be easier, wouldn't it? To allow Luffy to grow up a little, bond, and take off towards the seas? To have his Guide beside him as they sailed all of Blue and into the New World? It sounded wonderful, but something at the back of his mind was telling him to keep Luffy here, a little while longer. He had a feeling that Luffy had great potential and not all of his paths lay with Ace. Not yet.

"It would be best if Luffy remained here until he grows up." the words sounded like ash in his mouth, but Garp gave an approving nod and allowed Ace to continue. "I have all the faith in the world that Luffy and I will meet again and that I will return here to this very spot." Ace lowered his head, spotting Luffy near his Striker as he inspected it, a worried frown on his brow. The sight of it made him smile. Luffy didn't show it, but he was somewhat of a worry-wart when it came to the people he loved.

The people he loved.

Ace _loved _Luffy with all that he had and he wanted nothing but the best for him. He wanted to be able to take care of every whim Luffy had that it wouldn't be a second thought to him in terms of money or food. And for that to happen, Ace had to obtain his own territories. He wanted to become an Alpha Sentinel in all manner of the words. And if that meant leaving Luffy-his Guide-on Dawn Island while obtaining such a thing, then so be it.

"He loves you without material possession." Garp stated quietly, understanding Ace's true reason for leaving. "He doesn't need all of it, but the Sentinel inside you, that protective side, cannot help it and I understand. Woodslap and I were considering-"

"No, Foosha Village belongs to you and Woodslap." Ace protested. "I don't want your land, I want my own." Ace clenched his jaw. "I want my own lands, to take care of those who wander and my Guide."

"Good. You make sure to do that while away then and come back to get what you desire." Garp ruffled his hair, a toothy grin plastered on his face. "Luffy! Come say good-bye to Ace!" Garp nodded one last time, before turning on his heel and returning to the house that waited just beyond the village.

"Your ropes weren't tight enough." Luffy scolded once he was within hearing range. "Are you trying to get lost at sea?"

"I'm sorry." Ace murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Luffy's cheeks and smiling against the skin as it heated. "You're always looking after me."

"I'm , you know?" Luffy muttered sourly before a chuckle escaped his lips. "You'll be careful, won't you? Send me letters when you can?"

"Yes, and yes," Ace pressed another kiss to Luffy's cheeks, trying to memorize the feel and taste of Luffy's skin pressed against his own. "I'll send you letters whenever I stop in a city. I promise." Ace pressed one last kiss against Luffy's cheeks before stepping away and heading towards Striker with Luffy on his heel, his lips tingling and his inner wolf purring at the sense and smell of his Guide. He would make good on his promises.

"Be good," Luffy called out over the engine of the Striker as the wind increase, as if blessing Ace on his journey. "Come home soon!"

Home

Ace lowered his head to avoid Luffy seeing his wet eyes. Yes. He would come home and soon so that he would see Luffy again. So that he would claim his Guide. He supposed that he would look back and slap himself. He knew better than to think that Luffy would wait _too _long. He didn't imagine meeting Luffy on these vast seas with a crew of his own and powers that rival even the best of Sentinels. He never imagined that his and Luffy's path would cross in the most unexpected ways.

Then again, Luffy always did manage to surprise him.


	4. Chapter 4

Silmeria - Thanks for being patient everyone. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to One Piece or Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Four - Luffy's Beginning **

The hard and fast strikes of the Quarterstaff described a broken heart, but Garp couldn't help but be impressed at his grandson's progress with the weapon. Of course, the boy was decent with hand-to-hand, but the staff was where Luffy's heart lie. It had become an extension of his arm and he moved it as if was an extra limb and Garp had to be careful of his own strikes when he decided to spar with Luffy who impressed even the bandits on Mt. Colbo. However, the strikes that separated the wind and sea were more than easy to describe Luffy's broken heart and spirit. The reminder of a promise between two boys that had long been forgotten and it caused Garp's own heart to throb at the thought. Damn that Portgas D. Ace. Damn him to the depths of the sea where wrathful kings waited.

For two years Luffy waited, only to be denied entry to the sea by Ace's letters which were few and far between. In the beginning, the letters had been an reassurance of Ace being alive and whole. They spoke of the adventures beyond the Grand Line and meeting Alpha Sentinels Whitebeard and Red-Haired Shanks. They spoke of finding a crew to travel and the treasures lost and acquired, of royalty met and remembered. The envy on Luffy's face was bright, but the sadness lingered in his innocent eyes. Luffy had dreams of visiting far-off lands and of acceptance. The boy had goals and aspirations just as any Sentinel, but the rules of the Blue dictated what a Guide should and be, and finally after seeing Luffy's sad eyes and forced smiles, decided that the rules were made to dash dreams and turn them to ash. Who were Sentinels to say that Guides couldn't become Marines, Pirates, Navigators, Snipers or Revolutionaries? Who were they to deny a person a dream? A chance at life?

For so many years, he revolted at the thought of his son who thought Omega Guides -all Guides- had a chance to be free. He did it for his beloved who died in the midst of violence dedicated to setting Guides free and he was doing all of this for Luffy, who still remained oblivious of his father's motives. For so long, he kept Luffy safe and sound, but was he making a mistake? By keeping Luffy here?

Garp looked up, watching his grandson watch the waves with the quarterstaff buried in the sand, forgotten for a moment, and smiled, albeit sadly, at the sight. This was a boy that deserved to have his dreams come true, but he was stopped by two stubborn fools who cared too much.

He wondered what Luffy's reaction would be when he would tell the Guide that he had permission to leave? To do as pleased on the seas? Find a crew, a new place to live or treasure beyond his imagining? To give him permission to join his father who waited on the other side of the world? What a joy it would be to see a genuine smile on Luffy's face.

"You daydreaming again, boy?" Garp asked, plotting down on the sand next to his grandson, who looked startled at the sight of him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Ace." Luffy turned back to the sea, as if it could give him all the answers. "No letters or visits. What am I going to do, Grandpa?"

"What do you think you should, boy?" Garp pushed bluntly. "Most people would go out and find their Sentinel, give them a good beating for making them wait for so long."

Luffy shook his head, his sad smile gracing his lips again. "What about our promise? For me to wait? What-what if I miss him, Grandpa? The seas so wide, endless and what if we never see each other again?"

"If he found you on Dawn Island, boy, he'll find you wherever you end up." Garp bluntly responded. He was right, after all, Dawn Island was a country island and Sentinel and Guides of pure blood rarely visited with the exception of the relatives of Celestial Sentinels, the island rarely received visitors. It was a damned miracle that Ace found it. "Besides," Garp continued, more softly. "You're getting bored, aren't you? Seventeen years old and still haven't soiled his wild oats."

"_Grandpa." _Luffy muttered, his cheeks turning red at the implication. Still a virgin, it made things rather difficult when his acquaintances tossed out a dirty joke that made his cheeks heat for days. He was the brunt of a joke due to still being untouched, but Omega's were special and while his friends joked, they didn't dare approach him on such a sexual manner. He was taken, after all.

"Nothing wrong with a little heavy petting." Garp chuckled deeply when Luffy groaned in mortification. "I'm joking, boy, grow a sense of humor. If you don't, you won't last long out there."

"Don't I need more to last out there, Grandpa? Like knowing how to defend myself? Fish? Hunt? _Beri?" _

"You have that and more. I taught you everything that I know and you shouldn't have a problem going out to sea and finding what you want and if Ace happens to come to the island while you're away, well, we can just say that it's karma coming his way."

"You'll let me go? Really?"

"You're sad and lonely, boy." Garp muttered, shaking his head at Luffy's murmured protest. "You would have left whether I gave you permission or not." Garp snorted, bitterly. "I tried so damn hard to keep you from the world. To keep you safe."

"And you did a good job, Grandpa, but parents, they try so hard to keep their children safe when the best thing they can do for them is to let them go, make their own mistakes, you know?"

Luffy blinked as Garp's face was suddenly wrenched with pain, regret and seemingly dozens of other emotions before nodding in agreement. "That's true, but you must realize how painful it is for us to watch our children make those mistakes, Luffy. I don't want you to go out into the world and get hurt."

"I'm going to get hurt whether you like it or not, Grandpa." Luffy gave the older man a cheeky man. "I have a tendency to piss people off."

Garp snorted, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter that caused Luffy's own lips to twitch. "Ain't that the truth." Garp chuckled, reaching over and ruffled Luffy's hair with a broad smile. He stopped, keeping his head on top of Luffy as his smile melted off his face and his expression turned thoughtful. "I'm proud of you, Luffy. I wanted you to know that before you left."

Luffy turned his head away, his cheeks flushed at the praise his grandfather gave him. It was rare and he wanted a minute to bask in it. Although he knew his grandfather loved him, the man had a habit of showing it through harsh tasks and even harsher actions. Some would call it tough love, but Luffy just chalked it up not knowing how to express oneself. He wondered, though, if this what his grandfather has always been like? Surely he couldn't have been this closed off when his grandmother was alive? Or, maybe her passing made this come to be? Either way, Luffy found himself smiling at Garp's words, words that he wanted to hear for years now.

"Thanks." Luffy turned back to the sea, watching the waves rush over his feet. It was gentle and soothing motion, but he knew that such a motion could change in an instant. He wondered how Ace handled it?

"You'll do fine, boy." Garp stated, as if reading his thoughts. "There are countless fools that traverse the sea and if they can do it, then why can't you? There will be times that you want to come home and days where you'll wonder if you'll make to the next day, but remember that the sea can be conquered. The Marines, Whitebeard and Red-Haired Shanks are proof of that. Also, I'm sure that there are plenty of Guides at the helm of their own ships."

"I'm looking for Ace and exploring the sea at my own leisure, Grandpa. I'm not looking for a crew."

Garp shrugged, but his eyes turned knowing. "You say that now, but look at what happened with Ace? What's his group called? The Spade Pirates?"

"I think he just likes screwing with the government. He's going to get caught and executed if he doesn't cut it out."

"And that's what you're afraid of, boy? Of losing Ace to the sea?" Garp smiled, albeit sadly. "To dirty hands who don't understand Guides and Sentinels?"

"No." Luffy responded, surprising himself and his grandfather. "I'm not afraid of losing him to the sea. I'm afraid of losing him because of the sea. What if someone out there can be a better Guide to him?"

"Of course." Garp agreed bluntly. "No matter how hard you try, there's always going to be someone better than you at what you do and who you are, Luffy. I'm sure they're plenty of Omega's who have Alpha's wrapped around their fingers. I'm sure they're plenty of Guides who are pirates and even control islands. You don't look to be better than someone else, Luffy, you look to improve who you are and what you do. You want to be the best Guide for Ace? Then be the best Guide for Ace."

"I'm impressed," Luffy murmured, drawing a confused hum from Garp. "You managed to insult and compliment me at the same time." Luffy turned his cheeky grin in his grandfather's direction and was rewarded with a half-hearted grumble. "But, you're right, Grandpa. I'll never be the best for Ace if I'm sitting here and acting gloomy at the beach. I know I'll see Ace again someday, but for now, I want to be my own person, have my own adventure."

"If that's case then it's settled, you leave in three days time." Garp stood from the sand, dusting off his pants and lamenting the fact that sand would be found for a day or two. "We need you to get a ship."

"From where?" Luffy inquired. They couldn't afford a large or even a small ship, but they could afford a ticket to another island, which is what Luffy had planned to imply until Garp spoke up again, his tone tinged with excitement.

"I know a woman on Syrup Vilage that can commission a ship for you and set you on your way, but you'll have to get there first." Garp pulled Luffy from the sand and dragged him home, continuing the conversation. "You'll have to prepare in the next few days while I contact them. You remember how to read a Log Pose, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good." Garp continued, waving a hand towards a group of Sentinels who stared at them warily. "After you get your ship, you're going to learn how to navigate the waters of the Grand Line and if the Gods are on your side, you'll be able to get a few people to join you."

"Grandpa." Luffy protested. "I don't want people to get dragged along with me-"

"That's not what a crew is about, Luffy. It's not about the Captain. It's about the dreams of the entire crew." Garp ruffled his hair and stopped just down the road to their home. The home Luffy probably wouldn't see again for a long time. "You may lose some through the accomplishment of their dreams and gain some for those who wish revenge or a new life away from a home who gave them nothing but strife. Each member of your crew has an objective separate from the captain, but they realize that the captain's dream and goals are just as important." Garp stopped, looking down at his grandson who had grown quiet. "Are you alright, boy?"

"I'm fine." Luffy's lips pulled into a tight smile that spoke of fear and elation. His grandfather's words frightened him, but they held a certain truth. He was traveling to explore this boundless world and if and when should he acquire a crew, then he needed to understand that they had dreams and responsibilities as well. He wondered, vaguely, if Ace realized that as well? That the Spade Pirates held dreams as one and separate people?

He couldn't wait to find out.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Let's a get a good ship ready to go."

Garp threw his head back and let out a boom, proud laugh that echoed down the streets that he traveled as a child. Roads that he wouldn't see again for a very long time, but that was okay.

He had new ones to explore.


	5. Chapter 5

Silmeria - Thanks for being patient everyone. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to One Piece or Sentinel.

* * *

Chapter Five - The Sentinel of Duty - Zoro

_"We will be arriving to Gecko Islands in three days. I repeat, we will be arriving to Gecko Islands in three days." _

Luffy sighed, reaching up and pushing his hat further on his head as he explored the deck, nodding his head when a woman and a child walked by, their faces enthralled, as if it was their first time on a ship and Luffy could scarcely blame them. It was his first time as well. He lived near the sea his entire life, but to explore it and actually see the waves underneath his feet? It was an amazing sight and he wished that Ace was-Luffy stopped, lowering his head so that his straw hat covered his face. Now wasn't the time to dwell on what could be and what couldn't be. Ace wasn't here and that was the end of it. But, it barely seemed like any fun to travel alone, but it was something that he had to do. Besides, his grandpa said that there was a possibility of people joining his ship should they have the same objective, but objectives didn't always stay the same and dreams had a bad habit of separating people who were good friends. It was one of the reasons as to why Luffy didn't want a crew. They were good and a necessity, but he didn't want the emotional attachment that came with it. It was such a strange thing to say for a Guide, but he had enough of emotional attachments as of late.

Ace's face came to his mind again, and Luffy huffed, shaking his head and waving the image away with a tight frown and tense shoulders. Insufferable man. Gone for more than two years and little word. That was just like a Sentinel to run off and leave their worried Guide behind as if they nor their emotions hardly mattered in the end.

"Did you hear? We picked up a few Sentinels last night."

"Oh? Were they cute?"

A titter followed the question and Luffy perked his ears as he waited for the response. It wasn't rare for Sentinels to travel to East Blue by normal passage and Luffy was curious as to why these Sentinels decided that a normal boat was the best idea.

"One of them is, but the others? Not a chance. I always thought Sentinels from other islands were handsome and rich, but I guess not. What a let down."

"Still, I want to go see what they looked like. Are they on the deck?"

"Yeah, the other two are, but I don't know where that cute one went. Probably in his cabin. I heard Sentinels don't like all the sounds and smells of the sea assaulting their senses all the time..."

"Oh? Really...? I thought..."

Luffy raised his head, his mouth set into a disapproving line at the women's conversation. Seeing Sentinels as pieces of meat was just as bad as seeing women the same damn way.

Still.

He wanted to see what this Sentinel looked like and he could admit that he was being a hypocrite by deciding he wanted to get to know them a little bit better. Besides, if they weren't from East Blue then maybe, maybe they could have met Ace along the way. Surely, such a charming, thick-headed man, would have made a reputation by now?

Or a wanted poster. Whichever came first.

"Good," a deep voice muttered in a sour tone, startling Luffy out of his thoughts. "They're finally gone."

Luffy watched, with bemusement, as the man stepped out from behind the column and his first thought at seeing the man was Marimo. The color of his hair was that of Marimo and a small chuckle escaped his throat and it was enough for the man to turn to him with a scowl.

"The hell you laughing at?" the marimo-colored man asked roughly. "You find it funny that I'm being chased by these women?"

"Of course not." Luffy coughed, stifling his laughter to take a good look at the man that was standing before him. He was certainly different from the Sentinels on Dawn Island. He was broad shouldered and dressed in a kimono that was a shade darker than his hair and finally looking at the man's face, he noticed that one of his eyes were sealed shut by scar rending his sight sense to what Luffy would have guessed to forty to fifty percent, lowering his rank and making him a Beta at best.

"You seemed to have lost them for now, Sentinel." Luffy smiled again, lowering his head as proper greeting from a Guide to Sentinel. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, Guide from Dawn Island, Foosha Village to be more specific, and you?"

"Roronoa Zoro, Sentinel, and from where, well, that's not your business, child." Zoro huffed, folding his arms and looking out towards the sea with a displeased expression that reminded Luffy of his grandfather. "Where's your Sentinel?"

"Well, that's not your business, old man." Luffy gave Zoro a cheeky grin before joining him at the railing, taking a deep breath and taking in the salty smell of the sea. "What brings you on this trip? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm looking for someone." Zoro responded, his eye locked firmly on the sea before them. "You? What's a Guide doing traveling alone?"

"I'm looking for someone too." Luffy replied lightly. "And no need to worry about me, Zoro. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, but you? You better watch out for those terrible vultures." Luffy chuckled, lowering his head when Zoro gave him a scowl for his words. "They're going to have no problem devouring you."

"And what about you?" Zoro countered. "Wouldn't want a Sentinel to get ahold of you." Zoro smirked when Luffy stilled. It was a joke in poor taste, but-

"I don't think you'll let that happen, right?" Luffy raised his eyes, a smile touching them and his lips and Zoro found his cheeks flushed before turning away with a grunt. "You don't seem the type to little ole Guide like me get hurt, right?"

"I don't know." Zorro grunted out, his frown displeased at Luffy's playful nature. "You seem like the type to draw trouble to himself and furthermore, you seem like the type to go looking. So, tell me, Monkey D. Luffy, what sort of trouble are you looking for?"

"It depends on whose really asking." Luffy's brow furrowed as he stared at Zorro with renewed interest. "Could I ask you something? If don't mind, of course."

"You could ask me, but I can't promise that I'll answer." Zoro gave him a cheeky grin. "What is it?"

"I'm looking for a man." Luffy began, huffing when Zorro wiggled his eyebrows in suggestion. Idiot. "I'm looking for a man named Portgas D. Ace."

As if being stabbed, Zorro's leer dropped and his face darkened at the mention of Ace. That was an interesting change. "What's it to you? Want the bounty on his head?"

Ah.

Well.

That was certainly going to make things a lot easier. If Ace was wanted and had a bounty, that meant he had a trail-a whimsical trail, but a trail nonetheless. Luffy didn't answer Zoro's question, turning his head and staring out into the sea. The man grew angry at the thought of him going after Ace's bounty which meant that he was either a friend of Ace's or needed the beri for himself. Whichever the case was, he would gain some kind of information.

"Hey-"

"No, I don't have a need for the beri." Luffy cut in swiftly. "I just want the man. He's-"

"Your Sentinel." Zoro remarked quietly, almost as in awe of the situation planted before him. "It's faint, but I can still track the scent of him on you. He must have imprinted on you without realizing it."

"It's possible." Luffy stated, his heart racing wildly against his chest. If this was true, then he would have to re-evaluate his entire plan. As much as it hurt him and disrespected Ace, he couldn't go around smelling like him and drawing unwanted attention. Then again, it could be used to his advantage if it drew people like Zoro to his side. People that could move quietly and take down people Luffy couldn't yet. "Do you know him?"

"Probably."

Luffy frowned at the answer. Zoro wasn't going to make it easy was he? No, of course not and neither was Luffy. "You would deprive a Guide of his Sentinel? Separate a fledgling bond? Surely, you've seen the ramifications of such actions?"

Zoro gritted his teeth, his shoulders tensing against the question and Luffy felt anger, remorse and regret pressing against his shields which he quickly blocked. He didn't need the distraction. He waited, quietly, before Zoro answered again, his voice soft against the wind.

"No." Zoro sighed heavily. "A childhood friend of mine passed in such a manner. Her father stripped her Sentinel from her and she died of loneliness and the thought of seeing that again-" Zoro shook his head, shaking the memories off. "The last time I saw Ace he was in Whitebeard's territory. Why, I don't know, but he's far gone by now."

"How long ago was this?"

"I'd say about a month." Zoro placed a hand on his chin. "I ran into him on the edge of Whitebeard's territory and we got into a small tussle with him being the winner. He earned my respect by then. He didn't give me his next location and I didn't ask for it."

"I-I see." Luffy chewed on his bottom lip, exhaustion coming over him in waves. Whitebeard's territory was the best to pick up his trail, but he had to acquire a ship before he could trace Ace. The disappointment he felt in that trail going cold was heavy, but he would catch his Sentinel again, in time.

"Thank you." Luffy said, with a small smile. "That gives me a good spot to start looking eventually. What about you? You never told me where you were going?"

"Didn't pony up the information." Zoro responded, his voice gaining that annoyed tinge. "I'm just travelling and picking up bounties along the way."

"Ah," Luffy murmured, realization striking him suddenly. A bounty hunter? Or a pirate hunter. To him, it was the same thing, hunting for beri and it mattered little which the target. "You must be heading somewhere in East Blue."

"Nah, I'm going to Alabasta."

Huh.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked at the response, a wave of confusion overtaking him. "But-but this isn't the boat to Alabasta."

"I know, it's to Syrup Village and then it's to Alabasta."

"No..." Luffy protested softly, almost feeling pity for the directionless man. "This boat is heading Conomi Islands."

"What, but-" Zorro suddenly looked panicked and Luffy felt a swell of pity for the man. Poor Zoro. "How am I supposed to get to Alabasta?"

"Well, I guess you'll have to go Ilusia which is in North Blue and then maybe you can get to the Grand Line and cross over to Alabasta, but you're way, way, way off, Zoro. Sorry.'

"Crap."

"Or," Luffy murmured, drawing Zoro's attention once more. "You can come with me for the time being? The tickets to North Blue are expensive and maybe you can catch a bounty along the way? Besides, I could use a friend." Luffy held out a hand for Zoro to take. "So? How about it?"

Zoro grumbled, his face flushed at the obvious mix up, but he took Luffy's hand nonetheless. "Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Silmeria - Thanks for being patient everyone. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to One Piece or Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Six - Syrup Village - Protection of Innocence **

_"__All passengers please depart. We have arrived at Syrup Village, all passengers please depart." _

"You want to get a ship in this little village?" Zoro slung his bag over his shoulder, his free hand carrying Luffy's as they left the small docks, giving a small wave to the Captain who nodded before moving to assist the remaining passengers. "It certainly doesn't look like much of anything."

"You and I both know that looks can be deceiving." Luffy tossed his new companion a smirk as their pockets weighed down with a considerable amount of beri. During a small pit stop, both men had caught wind of a bounty and was quick to take care of it. Unfortunately, the bounty was that of a beautiful woman who was a hunter turned pirate. She was rather vulumptous and Zoro, being the man and Sentinel that he is, refused to harm her significantly, leaving Luffy to the task of finishing her off and turning her into the Marines for a nice, hefty sum that would more than pay for Zoro's ticket to Alabasta and then some, but much to Luffy's surprise, the man turned down the ticket in exchange for following Luffy for a little while longer.

_"You're a strange Guide, and I can see why Ace likes you. So, I decided, I'm going to travel with you for a little bit longer. See what the Guide of Portgas D. Ace is about, eh?" _

And so, that's how Luffy found himself with a directionless, chivalrous, bounty hunter by the name Roronoa Zoro. And while the man could be a bit irritating to Luffy's senses, he did enjoy the man's company and his rather ribald jokes. Luffy, who thought he was going to be doing this journey alone, was internally happy to have found a companion so soon.

"The woman was rather polite and I didn't want to hit her." Zoro protested, hiking up his bag as they traveled down the long, dirt road that led to Syrup Village. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Attack her," Luffy responded bluntly. "She was attacking you and you just stood there taking it like a little shy child." Luffy made a swift motion through the air. "I'm sure we're going to run into female enemies and I want you to be prepared, alright? Your chivalry could be the death of you in the New World."

Zoro huffed, a thoughtful expression crossing his rough features. "You're taking it all the way to the New World, huh? Ace might not be there anymore, you know?"

"And he still might be there, you know?" Luffy responded back, his heart skipping a beat at seeing Ace again. He wondered what the man was like now? Still impatient and cocky? Or, perhaps, someone instilled some manners into that lovable idiot?

"Oh, yeah," Zoro chuckled, watching the dreamy expression that Luffy wore whenever Ace was mentioned. "That's a long and loving bond in the making if I ever saw one."

"W-What do you mean?" Luffy blushed, his cheeks a hot red at being caught. "What look? I'm doing any look!"

"Oh." Zoro stopped, giving Luffy a sympathetic look at the younger man's startled expression. "You don't even know you're doing it, but that doesn't make it okay, Luffy. _It doesn't." _

_"What look?" _Luffy snapped, reaching up and grabbing Zoro's shirt and giving it a rough shake. "I'm not some love-sick fool running around the Blue looking his dumbass Sentinel who decided that he wants to run off and earn himself a bounty of Gods know how much and leave me like a wife staring at the sea. No, that expression doesn't suit me at all!"

"Um," Zoro slowly raised his hands, well aware of the now homicidal Guide standing in front of him. "Okay?"

At once, Luffy deflated, a painful expression crossing over his face before he turned, lowered his hat over his eyes, before continuing down the path with lowered shoulders and a slow gait. That wouldn't do. Not in Zoro's book.

"There's nothing wrong with what you're doing, you know?" Zoro nudged Luffy gently with his elbow. "You don't find a lot of Guides who are willing to traveling all over Blue to find their Sentinel. Let alone, putting together a crew to find him. I'm sure that Ace is very proud of what you're doing, yeah?"

"I doubt it." Luffy protested softly, a weak smile pulling at his lips. "He's always been a stubborn person and if he finds me out here instead of Foosha Village, I'm in a world of trouble." Luffy frowned, his lips thinning. "Still, he shouldn't have left me alone, the asshole."

Zoro lowered his head, hiding his grin at Luffy's incessant muttering at the stupidity of Sentinels, surprised that it didn't offend him at all. This one was certainly interesting and rather light-hearted to be around. He raised his head again, almost sighing in relief when they saw the huddled houses of Syrup Village, but what caught his attention was the manor that overshadowed the village giving it the appearance of a lord residing over his people and it was most likely true. Zoro huffed out a mighty sigh at the thought of looking for a shipwright in this tiny, obscure village. Honestly, what was Luffy thinking coming here?

"Oh, I didn't think the house would be that big." Luffy tilted his head to the side, staring at the worn map in his hands. "Grandpa said that she lived on the edge of town..."

Wait.

"Wait." Zoro let out sharply. "We're headed to that house? That-that mansion?"

"Of course!" Luffy raised an eyebrow. "Where else would we go in this village? There's hardly anything here, you know?"

"I realize that, but you neglected to tell me where we would be going to get this ship." Zoro folded his arms, regarding Luffy with a harsh look that only forced a smile onto the Guide's lips. "And how do you know this-who is this woman?"

"Her name is Kaya." Luffy responded, sobering at the question. "She is a Guide and the only one living in that mansion because her parents passed on. Although, she's supposed to be leader of her village, she hasn't taken the title from her parents."

"She would have the title of Alpha Guide despite not accepting it, right?" Zoro asked. "If she doesn't come into her role, then not only will this village die, but the government will give it to another, stripping her of her title and her beri."

"She will come into it-her role." Luffy stated firmly. "If she cares enough about her people, then she will come into to her role and preserve this village and the reputation of the island-"

"Wait." Zoro grabbed his arm, halting his advance towards the mansion. They had reached the middle of the village at this point and it was only now that Zoro noticed the stares, and the halt of movement. Surely, they couldn't have been talking that loudly or drew that much attention to themselves?

"What's wrong-OW." Luffy stepped back when a rock struck his temple, bouncing off his head and hitting the ground near his sandaled feet. "What in the world...?" Luffy bent down, picking up the rock and frowning down at it. "A rock-OW." Luffy jumped back, rubbing his arm as another rock collided with the skin of his arm. "Who in the world is throwing rocks!"

Luffy searched the area, seeing nothing but the amused faces of the villagers before another rock collided with his back. This time, he was able to see a skinny arm disappear behind one of the houses.

"After them!" Luffy took off towards off the house, a smile spreading about his lips. "C'mon Zoro! After them!"

"Are we chasing after some kids?" Zoro questioned, bewildered at Luffy's sudden actions. He knew this Guide was nuts, but this was taking to another level. "They're just kids, you know? They're going to throw rocks."

"True," Luffy acknowledged, peeking his head behind the house, cursing softly when he found nothing there but empty space and patched grass. "But, I have a hunch that these kids have a little gang."

"So?" Zoro stated again, exasperated at the stupidity of this chase. "What's-OW." Zoro glanced over his shoulder to see a pair of feet disappear behind a house. "That's it. Those brats are going to get it."

"Don't hurt them." Luffy ordered, laughter obviously in his tone. "They're doing this for a reason, you know? Kids aren't this elaborate in their planning."

"You haven't been around a lot of kids, have you?" Zoro shot back, his own voice dripping with amusement. "The buggers are smart when they want to be, you know?"

"Of course." Luffy murmured, his eyes taking in the houses again. None of the villagers had been particularly helpfully, meaning, that they were either in on the prank or just didn't care for him or Zoro and Luffy was betting for the latter.

"We're going to have to catch those kids, Zoro." Luffy muttered. "If we don't, we're not getting to that manor."

"You think those little monsters are Guardians?" Zoro wanted to laugh at the thought, but seeing how small the village was compared to the others he had visited, it wasn't too far-fetched to believe that the former Guardians had either died or moved on, leaving the village defenseless.

"Relatives, at the most." Luffy responded, his eye catching the child scamper to a house, and it caused Luffy to smile at their carelessness. It meant that they were getting tired and nervous and such a mix would lead to disaster sooner or later. Which brought an idea to Luffy's mind.

"Let's keep going. Never mind about them, Zoro." Luffy promptly turned on his heel and started advancing towards the manor again, mindful of the eyes that were on his back.

"Really?" Zoro matched his pace, giving him another bewildered look. "We're not going to catch them?"

"No," Luffy responded, smiling tightly as he continued on, practically dragging the Sentinel down the dirt road. "Let them follow."

"But, what good does that do us?" Zoro questioned, grabbing Luffy's arms and halting his advance. In the brief moments, he had forgotten how hyperactive Luffy could be on a good day. "Well?"

"Those kids have a leader." Luffy murmured, tossing him a mild grin. "Who else would rally them up and order them to toss rocks at new-comers. If the leader is that childish enough to allow children to do his dirty work then the man can't be that brave himself."

"Your point?"

"My point is that we let them. We impress them by getting by their _defenses _and we get our visit, our ship and we're on our way to find Ace."

Zoro stared for a long moment before slapping himself on the forehead. Of all the idiot ideas he's come across, this one had the be the most stupid and yet, it was so brilliant that he couldn't complain.

By getting by their so called defenses, it would be enough to impress those little brats and allow them access to the mansion. Then, they would plead their case for a ship and would be out of there before the end of the week. Honestly, Zoro didn't know what to say except for shrug and go along. He went this far and it couldn't hurt to go a little further, right?

Later, much, much later, Zoro would back and wonder why in the hell he went along with this bad idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Silmeria - Thanks for being patient everyone. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to One Piece or Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Usopp - The Sentinel of Lies **

As it turned out, the three children became more of a nuisance than Luffy predicted, but he couldn't help but watch in amusement as Zoro carried all three children up to him before dropping them to the dusty ground eliciting more than one colorful and rather creative curse word. Once they dusted themselves off, Luffy bent down to their height and took a look at each of them, stretching his empathy and smiling when the child with glasses hissed and Luffy was quite surprised to find himself against a shield that was rather strong for someone his age. He pulled his energy back and tried the same approach on the other children, his eyebrows shooting up when he encountered weaker, but efficient shields. These children were taught well and Luffy was reluctantly impressed.

"You're not supposed to do that, you know." the child with the glass spat out, his eyes flickering with anger behind his frames. "Guides aren't supposed to invade another's mind without permission. My mother says it's rude."

Luffy chuckled, his dark eyes meeting the child with a blank stare despite his amusement. "Well, I'm sure your mother told you that it's rude to throw rocks at visitors. What if we had been representatives of the World Government?"

"Dressed like that?" the boy with the Jolly Roger bandanna spoke up with a snort. "Yeah, right,"

"The first rule of being a Sentinel is never to judge one by their cover, boy." Zoro scolded lightly. "Even the richest of men can dress in rags. If you expect to make it in this world and travel beyond this village, then it's best that you get that thought in your mind now."

"Why are you here?" the boy with the goggles asked sharply. "What business do you have in this village?"

"We're looking for a Miss Kaya." Luffy responded, no use in lying when the three little boys could provide ample answers and Zoro would know if they were lying or not. "Would either of you happen to know if she was home?"

"Why?" the boy with the glasses spoke up again. "What do you want with her?"

"Well, my grandfather is an acquaintance of her family and he actually sent me to acquire a ship." Luffy spared each of them a glance, making sure to keep eye contact. "Now, is she home?"

The three children shared a glance before looking at Luffy and Zoro. "Are you pirates?"

"No." Zoro grunted out, his patience quickly running thin and Luffy placed a hand on his arm to silence the growing anger that was at the pit of his stomach. Stupid kids. "We're not pirates. We're just travelers trying to see Miss. Kaya."

"I can show you the letter." Luffy tried. "I'm sure you can read?" Luffy bent down again, showing them well worn letter that explained their visit. He handed it to the child with the glasses. "I'll trust you with this...?"

"Tamanegi." the boy with the glasses took the letter, his eyes scanning it before scowling and handing it back with a huff. "It's true. He does have a letter explaining why he's here-"

"What if it's fake!? We can't trust a letter, Tamanegi! What if he wrote it?"

"It doesn't have his scent, Piiman."

"But, Ninjin-"

"It. Doesn't. Have. His. Scent, Piiman." the boy, Ninjin stepped closer and took a sniff of the letter before turning away, his face wearing a scowl. "It's legit. It smells like gunpowder and the sea and that's Marine all over it."

"But, Ninjin, Pirates can smell like that too-"

"No," Ninjin denied reluctantly. "Pirates smell like the sea, gunpowder, and beer. Lots of beer. Whoever wrote that is probably a Marine."

"You have a strong nose, Ninjin, right?" Zoro stepped closer and bent down on one knee and took a delicate sniff of the small boy, rearing back when the boy blushed a vivid red. "Well, that's a surprise."

Luffy hummed in interest, titling his head to the side. "What's a surprise, Zoro?"

"This kid's an Alpha." Zoro stated, smirking when Tamanegi and Piiman released sharp gasps and stepped away. "I'm surprised your mom hasn't assigned you a Guide yet. Or has she have someone in mind?"

Much to Luffy's amusement, Ninjin's eyes immediately strayed to Piiman whose eyes bucked and stepped away and hid behind Tamanegi who let out a small laugh at the thought before he saw Ninjin's serious expression and sobered immediately.

"Ninjin." Tamanegi started gently, far too calm for a child his age, but enough for a Guide who saw a Sentinel in the throes of coming rejection. "We're too young, okay? _We're too young." _

_"_Tamanegi." Ninjin pleaded, stepping closer, stopping when Piiman released a small whimper. _"I'm an Alpha Sentinel. How long do you think I have?" _

Zoro, having pity on Ninjin, approached the child, bending down to ruffle his hair with a small, sad smile. "You have excellent control over your abilities, you have time, trust me."

Ninjin's eyes lifted and stared sadly into Zoro's sad ones. "You don't have a Guide, yet?"

"Not yet." Zoro seemed sad for a moment, before pulling another smile on his lips for the child's sake. "You don't need to worry about a Guide at this very moment, but once you get older, you're going to need one, alright? A Sentinel can't survive without a Guide."

"I-I'll be-be your Guide, Ninjin." Piiman spoke up softly. "W-when we're older, okay? I promise."

"I'll hold you that, Piiman." Ninjin responded solemnly, his eyes and nose taking in the fear of his Guide. It was going to be a long time before either one of them was ready. "We Usopp Pirates keep our promises, yeah?"

"Usopp Pirates?" Luffy repeated, as the children gathered around him once more, their faces now colored with curiosity. "Who are the Usopp Pirates?"

"We're the Usopp Pirates!" Tamanegi pointed himself to rather proudly, his chest puffed up with pride that would have sent Luffy into gales of laughter if it had not been for the serious expression the boy was bearing. "We protect Syrup Village from evil-doers-"

"We just signal if pirates are coming or not." Piiman spoke to Zoro in conspiratorial whisper that had the Sentinel grinning from ear to ear. "Although, the townsfolk get mad at us if we do it too much, you know?"

"Piiman." Ninjin gently knocked the Guide on the back of the head, but it was enough to get a whimper. "You're not supposed to tell. What if Usopp finds out?"

"He wouldn't be able tell if we were lying anyway! He only has one sense."

Luffy raised an eyebrow at that information. A Sentinel with only one sense online? He shared a glance with Zoro who had his brow furrowed. "An Omega Sentinel?" Luffy murmured, looking at the three of them with wonder. An Omega Sentinel, two Guides and one Alpha Sentinel protected this island? Amazing. Simply Amazing.

"So, that means you're the only Sentinel and Guides on this island? Except this Usopp person?"

"Right." Tamanegi responded, looking toward the manor with a conflicted expression. "Well, except Miss. Kaya, whose an Alpha Guide, but she's so sick all the time that her empathy doesn't work as well as it should, you know? She could easily keep Sentinels away from the island if she got well again."

Luffy would imagine so. An Alpha Guide could surround an entire island with their empathy alone, warding off Sentinels and pirates alike who deem it necessary to pillage islands that couldn't protect themselves. The power of an Alpha Guide could throw off Log Poses as well, even Eternal ones if the opportunity presented itself. But that left the question of just how sick Kaya was?

"Could you take us to her?" Luffy inquired once more. "I would like to meet her."

"Sure." Tamanegi, Piiman and Ninjin shot her each other hesitant looks before nodding. "But, you have to promise us something?"

"Sure," Luffy smiled, children promises weren't that hard to keep. "What is it?"

"Don't be too hard on Usopp, okay? He's only doing what he can." Ninjin spoke up solemnly. "There's only so much an Omega Sentinel with his sight sense activated could do, you know?"

_He's only doing what he can. _

Luffy blinked back the sudden helplessness he felt at the words. He was like that too, once upon a time. Doing only what he could, but he had Zoro now, someone who could help him do more and Usopp had these _wonderful _children helping him and the bastard was beyond blessed to have such loyal children looking after and up to him.

"I promise."

* * *

Usopp, son of Yasopp, was found in a large tree speaking tales that Zoro told him were the most outrageous, hilarious lies that he heard in his entire time online as a Beta Sentinel.

Luffy found the situation hilarious and a little adorable.

It didn't take long for Luffy to spot the pale skinned, blonde haired woman who looked sick, but _felt _sick as well. His empathy reached up and brushed against her shields, drawing a small gasp from her and caused Usopp to stop in his elaborate tales.

"Kaya?" Usopp's high pitched voice echoed in concern. "What's the matter?"

"It's-" Kaya looked down, past Usopp and the tree he was perched on and locked eyes with Luffy who pulled his lips into a comforting smile, and brushed against her shields again, gently and non-evasive and the gesture caused her to smile and allowed herself to wave down at her new visitors. "Hello!" she called down. "Good afternoon."

Usopp wasn't too welcoming.

The Sentinel jumped down from the tree and Luffy was faced with the tail-end of a slingshot that he seriously doubted that could do any damage, but he lifted his hands up in a surrendering gesture and pulled his lips into an unassuming smile.

"Hello." Luffy shook his head when Zoro stepped forward, one of his hands on the blade close enough to draw. "My name is-"

"I'm not interested in your name." Usopp murmured, drawing the string back ominously. "What I _am _interested in is why you're here and on this island."

"We're looking for Miss. Kaya." Luffy lifted his gaze up to the mentioned woman who met his stare with one of concern. "Your _Pirates _let me through. I earned their trust and no one was hurt. I have a letter from my grandfather who knows Kaya's family."

"Let me see it."

"And what would you do with it?" Zoro cut in mercilessly. "You wouldn't be able to smell a damned-"

_"Zoro." _Luffy interrupted swiftly, narrowing his eyes at the barely veiled insult. "This is enough." Luffy slowly lowered his hand and reached for the letter, rankling when Usopp took it, scanning before tensing and lifting his eyes to Luffy and then back to the letter. "You're Admiral Garp's grandson?"

"I am."

"I wasn't aware that he had a grandson." Usopp didn't lower his weapon. "You said it was Luffy?"

"Monkey D. Luffy, son of Monkey. D Garp." Luffy lowered his hands when Usopp finally lowered his slingshot. "Are you going to let us see her?"

"Fine." Usopp grumbled, much to Luffy's amusement. "Come on, but you better not try anything funny, alright? I'm not a Sentinel for nothing. I am the son of Yasopp."

"The sniper from Red-Haired Shanks crew?" Zoro sounded disbelieving and Luffy didn't blame him at all. From what he remembered, Yasopp was a Beta Sentinel who had his hearing, smell and sight activated. The lack of senses must have come from his mother's side.

"Yes, now come on, Kaya can't stay up for long." Usopp sighed at that particular problem. "Her empathy can't handle the world around her."

"Her shields are weak?" Luffy asked gently.

"No." Usopp responded, grim in the face of such a tragedy. "She has no shields, _at all." _


	8. Chapter 8

Silmeria - Thanks for being patient everyone. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to One Piece or Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Corruption Among Innocence **

Zoro whistled sharply at the state of the manor. It was small, but adequate to the only occupant that lived in it, but Zoro was still impressed by the vases, wall art, carpeted floors and grand staircases. Honestly, he saw no sense in having such a large home, but to each their own, he supposed. He turned to Luffy and blinked when he realized that the Guide had removed his hat and was looking around with an interested air about him. Normally, Luffy would never have bothered with such luxury, but Zoro realized that it had been a while since he saw a Guide around his age bracket and was most likely getting a feel for the place.

"She's upstairs." Usopp stated, staring at them with a suspicious eye that rankled Zoro, but said nothing of it. "I'll go fetch her. Merry? Merry!"

"Oh, dear," an aristocratic voice called out sarcastically. "How did you get in? The security system must be on the fritz again." a man, around Luffy's height, appeared through the door that was hidden by the staircase with a tight smile that faded into a frown once he spotted Zoro and Luffy. "Honestly, how do these riff-raff keep getting into Mistress' Kaya's home? Who might you be? Come now, speak up, or I will be forced to escort you from the premises."

"Monkey D. Luffy, son of Monkey D. Garp and Guide from Foosha Village of Dawn Island, and his Zoro, Beta Sentinel." Luffy raised an eyebrow at Merry's silence at the introduction. "And we've come to acquire a ship from the Mistress Kaya as promised via this letter." Luffy pulled it out, watching as Merry approached him, taking the letter and scoffing at the wording.

"Admiral Monkey D. Garp had a child?" Merry scoffed again before handing back the letter. "I'm afraid that the little deal initiated by the Mistress' late parents doesn't qualify for her, I'm afraid."

"It's her parents." Zoro grounded out, his cheeks flushing with anger. "She has to honor their words to Luffy's grandfather. It's the way our society works, Merry. A human or goat such as yourself wouldn't understand such a thing."

"I am well aware of how the Sentinel and Guide world works, Sentinel Roronoa." Merry smirked at Zoro's surprised hum. "I am well aware of your activities as a bounty hunters and am rather surprised to see you with Sentinel Portgas' Guide." Merry smirked, the motion growing tighter. "Oh, didn't think I would know that? Sentinel Portgas has been known to be fiercely protective of his so-called Guide, but if you have the right person then information comes rather easily." Merry stood straighter as soft steps clicked against the wooden staircase and the smirk Merry bore softened into a smile that was quite stiff as Usopp appeared behind Maya.

"May I present, Lady Guide Kaya of Syrup Village." Merry announced, turning swiftly to help Maya down the stairs, his stiff smile turning fond when Maya gently swatted him away with a soft laugh.

"Thank you, Merry." Kaya turned, her eyes widening once she locked eyes with Luffy whose smile was just as soft if not curious as Merry's. "You must be our guests?"

Zoro's nose twitched and he tilted his head to the side. "Interesting."

Luffy broke the staring contest he had with Maya at Zoro's murmur. "Interesting? What is, Zoro?"

"No shields and little empathy." Zoro summarized, his tone holding little sympathy, smirking when Merry bristled at the obvious insult, but pressed on. "Although, it's no fault of hers, but it's obvious that she's sick. She reeks of it."

Luffy huffed in exasperation, nudging Zoro in the ribs firmly before turning back to Kaya with an apologetic smile. "You'll have to forgive him. He's rather blunt. My name is Monkey D. Luffy-"

"Yes." Kaya interrupted tightly, her blue eyes narrowed at Zoro's previous words. "I am aware of your name and why you're here, Guide Luffy." Kaya turned to Merry with a frown when she noticed him scowling in her guest direction. "Merry? Prepare the guest rooms, yes? Guide Luffy and Sentinel Roronoa will be staying the night."

"Madam-"

Luffy was shaking his head along with Merry's protests. "There's really no need, Guide Kaya, we'll get accommodations-"

"Nonsense." Kaya interrupted smoothly, showing Luffy and Zoro that some of her Alpha traits were still prevalent despite her illness. "I'm well aware how my villagers treat newcomers and the fact that a Guide and Sentinel as well adjusted as the both of you can be trouble." Kaya smiled sharply, once more showing her nobility and Alpha status. "But, I assume that the both of you are not going to be trouble for me and my villagers?"

"None at all, madam." Zoro responded, sounding impressed at Kaya's sudden sharpness and honesty. "We'll be more than happy to stay within your wonderful household."

Kaya smiled, the action satisfied that she had gotten her away for the time being-a trait of a spoiled woman. "Good." she murmured. "But, first, might you join me for lunch? We can discuss my family's debt towards you."

As if Luffy's stomach could hear, it grumbled loudly eliciting a small chuckle from Zoro and an indulgent smile from Kaya. She held out her hand towards the dining area, sending Merry a look as he scurried towards the kitchen to prepare a quick meal.

Zoro patted his stomach in anticipation, turning to Luffy who had a thoughtful look on his face. "What's wrong? We're about to get a decent meal and we haven't had one in _days_."

"I know, but you can't feel that?" Luffy looked around, his eyes narrowing as Zoro lifted his nose and took a deep sniff, rearing back as if it was slapped across his face. "I didn't think that there was another one here."

Zoro's face lifted into a scowl before he turned to the door to see it open and a man step through, dressed in a butler's suit with a smile that caused Luffy's lips to thin in suspicion. He opened his mouth to greet the man, but Zoro stepped in front of him, his eyes narrowing, assessing the person who stood before him.

"Oh, Klahadore." Kaya greeted gently, approaching the man who stopped her with a stern stare. "What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Mistress." the man, now identified as Klahadore, stared Luffy and Zoro down, his distaste for them obvious behind the gaze of his glasses. "Who are these riffraff invading your home? I explicitly told Merry not to let anyone of their kind inside. Your protection is of the utmost importance, Mistress."

"We were invited into the Mistress' home, sir." Luffy smiled, the motion sharp and amused as Klahadore stared him with offense at being taken so lightly. "I am sure Alpha Guide Kaya is more than capable of accepting and rejecting guests, no?"

"Of course." Klahadore murmured tightly, his eyes flickering behind his glasses before bowing in Kaya's direction. "If this is what the mistress desires?"

"Yes, Luffy and Zoro and Usopp-"

"Usopp?" Klahadore interrupted sharply, causing Luffy to narrow his eyes at the outright disrespect. "Mistress Kaya, I believe we have discussed that Usopp is not welcome here. Not...with his rather questionable lineage."

"Questionable lineage?" Luffy repeated softly, drawing a wary glance from Zoro as the Guide folded his arms and regarded the man with only what Zoro would describe as disgust. "I trust he doesn't have dangerous people in his family or born from dangerous loins?" Luffy's lips twitched and Zoro let out a small chuckle when the butler flushed at the rather blunt wording. "You shouldn't base a person's reliability on their lineage. After all, we cannot help whom we are born to nor what we're born as." Luffy turned to Kaya with a kind smile. "The world has blessed us as Guides and has blessed my grandfather as a Sentinel and my significant other is a reliable, good, and kind man as well. He has questionable origins, but I don't begrudge him for it. I do not have the most pure bloodline myself and he doesn't begrudge me for it. So, Sentinel Klahadore, please do yourself a favor and don't judge others based on their _lineage." _

Klahadore was quiet for a moment before a grin pulled at his lips, his eyes full of malice. "That is your philosophy, Guide Luffy, but Lady Kaya must maintain a proper reputation among the people of Gecko Island and Syrup Village, her main home. So, while you think it is best to ignore bloodlines. It is not the same for more..prominent families."

"Prominent families?" Luffy repeated, snorting as he folded his arms behind his back. "Like the Celestial Sentinel and Guide Families? Those who rule the World Government like its their playthings?"

"What's done must be done to keep the lower families in place, but we all have our opinions, Guide Luffy." Klahadore turned to Kaya who was listening with an interesting look on her face. "Mistress Kaya? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No." Kaya's response was cold and she narrowed her blue eyes at her butler. "You are being very rude towards my guests. I am not asking you to agree with their opinions, but I am asking you to respect them while they are within my household, do you understand?"

"Yes, my lady."

Merry stepped through the doors, the smile melting off his face at the obvious tension in the room, but with with his installed training, he bowed and held out his hand towards the dining room. "Dinner is served."

No one moved, but Usopp grunted, drawing their attention to him as he made his way towards the dining room, stopping when Klahadore coughed and glared at him. He opened his mouth to stop the Sentinel when Luffy spoke up, his own voice condescending.

"Lady Kaya, I am sure that Usopp is allowed to dine with us? I have no qualms about him listening in about the purchase of the ship?"

"Of course." Kaya murmured, smiling in approval. Usopp was her friend, after all. "He is _always _welcome in my home."

The bright grin that Usopp bore made it worth the anger and offense Luffy went through at Klahadore's hands.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Admiral Garp had a grandson of all things." Usopp uttered, downing the beer roughly. "And a Guide of all things."

"There is nothing wrong with being a Guide." Kaya admonished, the wine in her hand swaying as she set it back down on the table. During the dinner, she had grown pale and Merry was quick to get her medicine which had returned her coloring and obviously put her in a better mood, forcing Luffy to wonder what was in said medicine and if he could give Zoro-who seemed to be in a permanent bad mood-a dose of it.

"It wasn't particularly well known that I'm his grandson. His son isn't the best man either." Luffy chuckled down his own glass of wine when Zoro shot him an amused look. "Enough about legacies and lineages, I want to talk about the ship. We want to make sure that you hold up the end of your bargain, Lady Kaya."

"I have no problem building you a ship, but it's going to take time for it to be complete. Honestly, I did not expect for this deal to be upheld. Guides aren't known to travel the seas and without their Sentinels no doubt."

"Ah, Zoro joined me half-way and I decided to take him along, you see. We both have business to take care of and it would be beneficial to us both if we stuck together."

Kaya nodded, her lips pursing and her eyes curious. "Might you tell me about your adventures."

Luffy smiled, shooting Zoro a look before turning back to Kaya who seemed enraptured at the thought of a Guide traveling alone in the vast sea. It seemed like a big adventure in a long novel.

Luffy, supposed in a way, that his adventure was exactly like that.

"Of course, it all started..."


	9. Chapter 9

Silmeria - Thanks for being patient everyone. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to One Piece or Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Behind Masks of Kindness **

"...And that's how I ended up here in Syrup Village with Zoro." Luffy finished, his smile bright and his stomach full. Next to him, Zoro was snoring rather loudly with a trail of slobber going down the side of his mouth. It should've have been a cute image if not for the fact that Zoro was bounty hunter and a Beta Sentinel with senses compared to an Alpha, but Luffy let it slide. The food was good and heavy, after all and he couldn't remember the last time Zoro slept properly. It didn't take Luffy long to guess that it was probably since he left his home village. Despite traveling together for a long time, Luffy still had no idea where Zoro was from or whether or not the man had a Guide. It was dangerous for a Sentinel to travel the seas without Guide and vice versa, but deep down, he was glad that Zoro decided to stay.

"Amazing." Kaya breathed, clapping her hands and Luffy swore that he saw hearts forming in the girl's eyes. "It's amazing that you've traveled so far to find your Sentinel. Have you gained any clues?"

"Unfortunately, no." Luffy responded, nudging Zoro in the ribs, hiding his smile when Zoro snorted twice before waking up and rubbing his eyes, muttering that he was awake. The man wiped his eyes, his cheeks flushing when he realized that he had indeed fallen asleep at the table.

"Apologies." Zoro grunted out, sitting up and wiping his mouth and reaching for his water to clear his dry throat. "The story gets a little old after a while."

"Not old enough to fall asleep." Merry muttered from Kaya's side, reaching down and refilling her cup. "Really, I understand that you are Miss. Kaya's guest, but please, be more respectful towards her generosity."

Zoro waved him off, but gave Kaya an apologetic bow of the head, eliciting a smile from the woman who hid it behind her glass. "It's quite alright, Merry. I assume that it's a little boring to hear the story seeing that he actually lived it." Kaya folded her arms on the table, staring at both men with visible interest. "My parents promised Admiral Garp a gift and if that gift is a ship for his grandson then it will be granted, but it will take a while if you are willing to wait?"

"Of course." Luffy responded, as if the response was obvious. "Do you have a specific time table?"

Kaya turned to Merry who furrowed his brow. "Two months at the most."

Two months.

Luffy chewed his bottom lip at the time estimate. Anything could happen in two months time and honestly, he didn't want to spare it. Ace would most likely be in New World by then or even circled around and hit the Grand Line again and Luffy would lose whatever trail he had gained, but wasn't the trail already going cold? He didn't want to admit it, but the trail had been going cold for days and neither he or Zoro wanted to admit it, each believing that with time, they would find a clue that would push them back in the right direction, but no luck. So, in the end, it wouldn't matter if they stayed or not, they had no clue as to where they were going and they weren't going to get far without a ship.

"Very well." Luffy acquiesced, forcing his sadness down as he felt the precious time slide down the drain, slipping through his fingers like sand, but what use was it to worry about it now? They had acquired a ship and now it was merely a matter of time and patience before it was time to set off and sniff out another trail.

"Is that time not sufficient?" Merry inquired, his sharp eyes taking in Luffy's slumped shoulders and frown. He wouldn't remark that the Guide looked ungrateful, dissatisfied with the time stamp given, but one sharp looking from his mistress cut all inappropriate thoughts from his mind. It was Klahadore, however, who took the privilege-courage-to engage Luffy with a small, tolerant smirk that reached his eyes that caused Merry to take a closer in his mistress' direction. Klahadore's temper was legendary on the island and even someone as brass as he wouldn't dare invoke it. Despite looking prim and proper, Klahadore did possess adequate fighting skills and used them when need be, but Merry on the other hand, didn't have that same talent.

Which is why he left the more _difficult _situations in his co-workers hands and it always did work in their favor. If a method wasn't broken, then why bother fixing it?

"Is our time-table not agreeable to your journey?" Klahadore questioned bluntly, staring at Luffy and Zoro over the rim of his glasses. "I can assure you, Guide Luffy, that two months is a rush job according to most shipwrights."

Luffy's lips thinned and his eyes narrowed at the unspoken words. _This was being done as fast as possible. You should be grateful. _

"I understand." Luffy responded tightly, his jaw clenching. "Excuse me if I seem displeased with the time table that you given me and Zoro. I am quite grateful that you are giving us a ship in the first place."

"It is quite alright." Kaya spoke up before the argument could get out of control. "We realize that you are in a race against time, but we do want you to be safe on this journey. Well, as safe as the seas will allow you to be." Kaya leaned in closer, manners briefly forgotten as she met Luffy's eyes across the table. "I know you will see Ace again, Luffy. This, I believe. So, for the time being, why don't you rest and enjoy the island? We might not have much to do, but we do have much to explore and eat. So, again, rest and be patient with me, if you can."

Luffy shared a look with Klahadore before turning back to Kaya and nodding with a small smile. For someone as kind-hearted as Kaya, he would be able to wait. Not once did she push him, insult him nor make him think that he wasn't welcome in her home. This, he could do.

"Of course." Luffy responded, rising from the table and nudging Zoro as he did. "I thank you for the dinner, Alpha Guide Kaya." he bowed, once more nudging Zoro to do the same. "It has indeed a pleasure."

"Yes, I enjoyed the stories that you have told me about your journey. What will you do now?"

"I think that Usopp will take us around town this time. Properly." Luffy shot Usopp a dirty grin as the younger man groaned and rose from his seat, giving Kaya a pat on the shoulder as he joined Luffy and Zoro's side. "We'll return at a reasonable hour."

Kaya stared at them, sadness flashing through her eyes, before allowing a smile to pull at her lips. "Take care and be back soon, okay?"

* * *

Luffy wasn't expecting much when he got a tour of the village. What he wasn't expecting, however, was the massive cliff overlooking the ocean just a mile outside the village. He wasn't expecting the miles and miles of clear blue sea that reminded him of home.

He also wasn't expecting to be eavesdropping as the sun set into the sea.

"So, what's a Sentinel doing on a small island like this?" Luffy took a seat on the edge of the cliff, allowing his naked feet to dangle precariously over the edge, gaining more than one wary look from Usopp. "I mean, Syrup Village has got to be a little boring for you, right?"

"I know it's boring for me." Zoro muttered, lying next to Luffy and placing his arms behind his back, prepping himself for another long nap while the sun was still warm. "Nothing to do here but to catch bratty kids and look up aristocrats asses. No offense to Miss. Kaya, of course, she's good."

"Merry and Klahadore have been around for ages so I'm not too worried about them as much as I used to be." Usopp took a seat on Luffy's right, staring out at the sea with a tight sigh. "My mother, she's from this place and I was born here, of course and it's always just been me and her and my father, until my dad left."

"Left?" Zoro pressed quietly, his eyes taking Usopp's tense form. "You mean left and became a pirate?"

"That's right." Usopp responded, letting out a bitter laugh. "My mother got talked down for it as well. People whispering behind her back about how she's nothing but a pirate's whore and that it served as a lesson that she left and she was pregnant with child. Thankfully, those same people died in the pirate attack a year ago."

"Respect the dead." Zoro chided gently. "You know we Sentinels can feel their presence and they won't be too happy about you talking smack about them, you know?"

"Respect is earned, not given, Sentinel Roronoa." Usopp muttered cynically. "I have no intention of respecting people who talked my mother into the grave." his expression turned grim. "It never is good for a Guide to feel the emotional state of others constantly and her shields weren't the best towards the end."

"I am sorry for your loss." Luffy murmured. "Still, it's no good to still be angry with those departed people and their words. Your mother is at rest now and I don't think she would-"

"No offense, but I doubt you would know what my mother would want." Usopp cut in viciously before looking away and lowering his head and staring listlessly into the rough ocean waves and rocks below. "No one did."

"I might not have known her, but I do know, as a Guide, that she wouldn't have wanted her son to grieve over her, especially when she thought that he had a long life ahead of him. She probably hopes that he'll leave the island and run into his father one day and show him how strong he's become and that he'll show real courage instead of false camaraderie."

Usopp looked, shocked when Luffy met his stare calmly. "How-"

"He's not a Guide for nothing, kid." Zoro grunted out. "He's extraordinary at feeling your emotions, even if he is an Omega and the fact that I can tell you're lying helps as well. We make quite the team: Luffy and I."

"Right." Luffy agreed, sharing a mild grin with Zoro that was quickly stopped when the Sentinel froze on the ground. "Zoro? What's-"

"Quiet." Zoro murmured, lying still on the ground, his breathing obviously slowed. "I can...hear voices."

"What are they're saying?" Luffy asked, reaching over and placing a hand on Zoro's arm, helping the man expand his senses, his own frown tightening when the muscles tensed beneath his hand. "Zoro?"

"Bastard." Zoro snarled, ignoring Luffy's inquiring. "Bastards, the both of them."

"Zoro-" Luffy's hand was wrenched away when Zoro suddenly stood, his arm on his blade tightening to the point it cracked the sheath. "What's going on? What did you hear?"

"Kaya." Zoro began, shooting Usopp a strained look. "You have to hurry back to the mansion and make sure's she's alright, Usopp. Luffy and I will take care of the people below."

"What-"

"Just go!" Zoro urged. "Don't stop running, use your sight to your advantage because you're about to put that good aim to use. Trust me and go."

"...right. Right." Usopp turned on his heel and sped down towards the path leading towards the village, leaving Zoro and Luffy to themselves. "Good Luck!"

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, once Usopp was out of earshot. "Zoro-"

"Klahadore is a traitor." Zoro muttered, freezing Luffy's heart. "He wants to kill Kaya." Zoro grabbed Luffy's arm and started down the path that would lead them to the bottom of the cliffs. "I hope you're ready for a little fight, Luffy. It's time to get some practice in."

Luffy's heart skipped a beat at the thought. He never thought that he would be fighting on this small, little island, but this journey so far proved him wrong on every occasion, so what was the difference now?

"I'll fight. For Kaya. For Usopp and everyone on this village that bastard has betrayed."

Zoro smiled against the wind, the motion wild and full with blood lust. "That's the spirit. Let's go hunt some traitors."


	10. Chapter 10

Silmeria - Thanks for being patient everyone. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to One Piece or Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Ten - The Sea's Betrayal - Part One **

Usopp's cheeks were flushed, and his heart was racing against his chest, but as his booted feet reached the first step of Kaya's mansion, he let out a sharp breath as his senses evened themselves out and his sight returned to its usual sharpness. He leaned against the column to catch his breath before entering and meeting Merry's displeased face. He opened his mouth when Merry interrupted him, his tone cold as ice and his eyes dull with boredom.

"What do you want, filth?" Merry inquired, sniffing at the sight of Usopp's sweating and flushed form. "I don't have time to-"

"Pirates!" Usopp burst out, finally regaining his breath, leaning on his knees as sweat dripped down his nose and on to the once pristine floor. "Pirates are coming from the cliffs-"

"Oh dear." Merry cut in swiftly, grabbing Usopp's arm, stopping momentarily when Usopp tensed against his hand, but Merry pressed on, his smile tight against the Sentinel's rebellion. "I do apologize, but I'm afraid that Lady Kaya has no time for your trivialities nor your vicious lies about pirates invading." Merry looked vaguely regretful before continuing. "Besides, she's becoming ill as of late, all of this rabble she keeps as company-"

"Listen!" Usopp pleaded, pushing back the anger at being called rabble and the lie about Kaya being sick. Honestly, did Merry think he was that stupid? "Pirates are coming from the cliff! I've already warned the townspeople-"

"And did they believe you?" Merry questioned, a smirk on his lips and his eyes full of amusement. "Because I doubted if they did at all. After all, you always have those troublesome children going around and screaming that there's pirates about. So, do you honestly think that people are going to really believe you?" Merry smirked and it was quickly followed by a restless sigh as he reached for Usopp's arm only to have it slapped away. "What are you-?"

"You _listen _to me." Usopp began, his eyes narrowing and darkening to the point where Merry took a fearful step back, sweat sliding down his face and into the collar of his pristine shirt. "I can take you insulting me about my lineage and my parents and I can take the fact that you think I don't deserve to be around Kaya, but this is my home and the fact that you're standing here _berating _me as if I'm some idiot and wasting time speaks volume about your honor and how you feel about Kaya. She's in danger, Merry and if you don't go up those stairs and put her in a safe place then I'll throw you out the window and do _it my damn self!" _

Merry's cheeks were an enraged red as Usopp let out each insult and he opened his mouth to retort and return the insults with just as much venom when the whole floor shook and both men were thrown to their feet with a sharp cry escaping their throats. Usopp was up to his feet when the floor shook again forcing him to grab the banister to stop himself from falling to the floor again. He looked down before holding out a hand to Merry who took with a wary but shaky stare. He kept his grip on Merry's hand and stared down in the man's frightened eyes.

"Gecko Islands don't have earthquakes nor do they have eruptions." Usopp stated quietly, gripping Merry's hand tightly. "You and I both know who and what that noise is and I think it's time for us to stop arguing and check on Kaya, right?"

"R-right." Merry muttered, snatching his hand away and racing up the stairs with Usopp close behind. Kaya's room was open and the woman was already stepping out, her pale face white with tension. "Lady Kaya." Merry greeted, his smile tight and worried. "Are you alright?"

"Quite." Kaya murmured, noticing how anxious Merry looked and how harried Usopp was with sweat dripping down his face and his eyes scanning the hallway as if something was going to jump out at any moment. "What's happening? I heard a loud shaking noise a moment ago."

"It's nothing-"

"Pirates are attacking your island, Lady Kaya." Usopp explained, ignoring Merry fierce glare. He returned the look in Merry's direction. 'There's no need to hide it from her, Merry. She's going to realize it sooner or later and don't you think she would take offense to how delicately you're treating her? She's the Alpha Guide of this village, this island, and she needs to know the happenings and going of it." Usopp looked up and met Kaya's eyes and was met with admiration and mild relief. "We need to get you to some safe place before they get any closer to the village."

Kaya nodded, her expression flickering with worry. "You've always jested about pirates and I've always taken that with a grain of salt, but the fact that they're actual pirates attack us is frightening." she looked up, glancing around with a tight frown. "Where are Zoro and Luffy? Are they okay? What about the villagers?"

"Zoro and Luffy are holding the pirates back as best they can and I told the villagers to get to safety. Although, I have no idea if they took my advice or not-Kaya? Where are you going?"

Kaya gathered her skirts and moved towards the stairs, her gait purposeful and her eyes determined as she shot Merry and Usopp a look of anger. "I'm checking on my people." she responded. "I'll not let pirates hurt them. Come or don't, the decision is yours."

Merry and Usopp shared an exasperated look before running after Kaya with the thought of protecting her on both of their minds. Never did they imagine they would be at the heels of their Alpha Guide, but then again, the world was full of surprises.

* * *

For the first time since leaving Dawn Island, Luffy felt a margin of fear as he stared down the crew of the Black Cat Pirates with Khaladore at the head. The man stared at him through his glasses with a dreadful smirk and Luffy tightened his grip on his Quarterstaff and clenched his jaw while Zoro took a step closer in his direction with his sword drawn and his gaze never leaving the men in front of them. If this situation were any less dangerous then Luffy would have shook his head at the irony of it.

Who knew that Usopp's tales of pirates would come true?

"You were in the long con weren't you, Khaladore?" Zoro spoke up, his grip tight on the hilt of his blade, his teeth set in a snarl. "Pretending that you cared for Kaya and Merry and the entire Syrup Village. You're nothing but a damned dog after a bone."

Khaladore said nothing, merely tilting his head to the side as if the scene and the opponents before him were mere curiosities and it set Luffy's teeth on edge. Bastard. Khaladore smirked down at Luffy, licking his lips and a shiver of disgust raced down the Guide's spine at the thought of it.

"I've always wondered what it would feel like to fuck a Guide." Khaladore murmured, causing Zoro to draw a sharp breath and curse whilst taking a step closer to Luffy. "Is it just like fucking a normal man? Or do you have a special little organ or kink that you use to increase the pleasure?" Khaladore licked his lips at the thought and Luffy felt bile rise in his throat. "Once I get past your little guard dog, I'll be happy to sate my curiosity."

"You're not sating anything." Luffy took a step forward, keeping a close eye on the crew members. "Why did you do this? Why attack this island?"

"For the beri, of course." Khaladore snorted as if the answer was obvious. "Do you honestly think that I stayed because I cared about Kaya? Or, that idiot Merry? Do you _honestly _think that enjoyed three years of servitude." Khaladore swung his arms wide, a crazed look coming to his beady eyes. "You think that, Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates, is privy to servitude! That I enjoy licking the boots of some pathetic, sickly girl who can't even think for herself, let alone run a small island like this?" Kuro snorted, waving the thought aside as if it meant nothing. "However, such hard work and dedication can lead to even greater rewards." Kuro nudged his head forward and one of the crew members brought suitcase over, flicking it open with a turn of the wrists to reveal a set of gloves with blades.

"First, I'll kill the both of you." Kuro began sweetly, slipping on the gloves and testing them before grabbing the crew member and slitting his throat, much to Luffy and Zoro's shock. "Then I'll get rid of that mutt, Usopp, and that sheep, Merry and then...then I'll get rid of Kaya." Kuro stepped forward, the blades on the gloves covered with the blood of his former comrade. "Who knows what I'll do first? Didn't I say I wanted to know what it was like to fuck a Guide? I guess I can take care of that little fantasy twice before I burn the island, or, maybe I'll use it as a base, first-"

"Shut up." Luffy snarled, gripping his Quarterstaff and taking another menacing step forward and Zoro had to take a step to the left to get out of the range of emotions Luffy was displaying. It was hard to believe that this small man was an Omega Guide instead of an Alpha. If that's the case, then where in the hell was this power coming from?

"Shut up you depraved monster." Luffy continued. "How dare you kill your comrade and then talk as if Kaya, Merry, and Usopp and the villagers mean nothing! They're living, breathing, people and you're talking as if you're putting down a dog!."

"They are dogs, you fool." Kuro commented idly, turning to his last crew mate who was still looking at his comrade on the ground with a look of horror. "Useless thing, go towards the manor and secure it. I'm sure you can take care of three measly villagers, especially if one thinks he's a damned pirate instead of a bastard of one."

"Usopp is more of a pirate than you are, asshat." Zoro commented nonchalantly. "Honestly, who likes easy treasure? Who picks on children and elderly and a sickly girl to get what he wants? Where's the fun in that? Did you not like a challenge? Must not because this is a pretty sorry thing to do even for an asshat like you to do."

"You best be quiet, hunter." Kuro stated coldly, pushing his glasses up with his palm. "Or I'll give you something to scream about."

"You can try." Zoro muttered, jaw clenching as he watched the crew member scurry off and he nodded towards Luffy who returned the gesture and went off to find the man and leaving Zoro and Kuro to themselves.

"Quite a mistake allowing the Guide to run off like that. What if my crew mate rapes him? Bonds with him?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the thought, but he knew that Luffy could take care of himself. Always had and always would. He was a damn good Guide in Zoro's eyes and more than earned his respect. He didn't have to worry.

Not anymore.

"I won't let that happen." Zoro pointed the blade in Kuro's direction, grunting when the man smirked. "You, on the other hand? You're about to die."


	11. Chapter 11

Silmeria - Thanks for being patient everyone. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to One Piece or Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - The Sea's Betrayal - Part Two **

Luffy's heart pounded against his chest and his legs burned as his sandals slapped against his feet, but he didn't stop. The Black Cat crew member was ahead of him from what seemed like a league, but Luffy couldn't stop. He couldn't afford to stop. Not with Kaya, Merry, and Usopp's faces flashing before his mind's eye. He didn't know them long at all, but that didn't mean he didn't care and it didn't mean he wanted them hurt. Despite being a Sentinel of Lies, Usopp's heart was in the right place and being sick didn't stop Kaya from being an indulgent brat and Merry's heart was in the right place with his protective nature over her. Syrup Village didn't deserve its fate and Luffy wanted to make sure that the quiet town didn't burn because a sick man's greed.

Luffy braced his knees as he slid in front of the crew member, swinging his Quarterstaff before bringing it down on the man's shoulder before directing it towards his stomach and sweeping the man's legs out from under him forcing the man to his back with a loud cry of pain. Before he could jump back up, Luffy lunged, placing the point of the Quarterstaff against the pirate's neck and staring down at him with merciless eyes.

"You won't get what your Captain wants." Luffy pressed the point further down and watching with a sense of glee as a flicker of fear crossed the man's eyes. "He'll never get what he wants and neither will you."

The man coughed, a smirk on his spit stained lips as he stared up the Quarterstaff and into Luffy's black eyes. "An Omega acting so high and mighty?" the pirate scoffed. "Do you honestly think that you'll survive out there? Without your Sentinel?"

Luffy titled his head to the side in curiosity. "Who do you think I am?" he began, pressing the tip of the Quarterstaff down into the man's throat causing the pirate to choke at the pressure. "Do you think that I'm some kind of errant weakling? That I can't take care of myself? That Guides can't take care of themselves?" Luffy pulled his weapon away before using it to smack the man in the head. "Let me rectify that notion. Get up."

The man stared at him, his eyes wide as Luffy stepped away and allowed him room to breathe and rise from the dirt ground. "What-what in the hell are you doing? Are you seriously letting me go?"

"Oh? No, don't be a dumb ass." Luffy slid into a defensive position, his staff dangling in his hand, ready to swing at a moment's notice. "We're going to see if you can handle a Guide since you think they're so weak. Well?" Luffy nudged his head, a dangerous smile dancing on his lips. "Let's see what you can do, eh?"

The crew-member got to his feet, and charged towards Luffy, the knife glinting dangerously in his hand. Luffy tutted, sliding out of the way and knocking the man off balance before jumping back a few paces and taking another swing, hitting the man in the back and watching with glee when the man cried out in pain. Luffy wasted no time in charging again, using his Quarterstaff as a balance and leaping and landing in front of the man and striking him again in the throat, stomach and sweeping off his legs.

"Fucking piece of shit." the man spit out, not getting another chance to rise again when Luffy's staff landed on his head, knocking him out cold. Luffy tutted again, looking down at the man with a smirk.

"Guides are weak, huh?" Luffy murmured, giving the crew member one last thump on the head for good measure. "I guess that answers that question, right?" he shot the unconscious man one last amused look before shooting off towards Kaya's manor, relieved to see that the village was empty and the people were hopefully safely hidden away. He was proud that they at least had the common sense to listen to reason. That, or the cannon fire scared them off.

The moment Luffy's feet hit the first stair leading up to the manor's door, he felt a dread coming down spine. He looked around, biting his lip and cast both ways a wary look before stepping up to the door, tensing when he realized that it was open a crack. He took a peak inside, his heart jumping in his throat when he noticed Merry face down on the ground.

Knowing that he was risking it, Luffy rushed inside, sliding to the ground near Merry's still body. He swallowed, and placed a hand near the man's pulse and sighing in relief when he felt a faint pulse, but was thrown off when he noticed that the ground was wet around his knees. He paled when he saw a pool of blood and quickly turned Merry over, moaning in distress when he noticed that the man was cut across the chest, his once pristine shirt in tatters and covered in blood.

"Merry?" Luffy tapped the man's cheek gently and more firmly when no response came. "C'mon Merry, open those annoying eyes."

"Ugh...not annoying." Merry murmured, his now black, glazed eyes opening and smiling when he realized it was Luffy. "Thank goodness that you're here. You have to go after them. Mistress Kaya..." Merry moaned, his eyes closed, opening when Luffy was quick to slap his cheek. "He's here. Up the stairs."

"Who?" Luffy demanded, his jaw clenching as he waited for a response. "Merry? Whose up those stairs?"

"K-Klahadore."

Luffy's heart stopped at the name. That couldn't be right, could it? There was no way that Khaladore could have made it this far? The man was fast, but not that fast and with Zoro in the way, his arrival would have been delayed. If what Merry said true, then who the hell was Zoro fighting right now? Was Zoro dead?

No, Luffy shook his head, his eyes growing pained at the thought. There was no way that Zoro was dead! No way, not his Zoro.

"Trick." Merry murmured, causing Luffy to look down and curse, stripping his second shirt and pressing it against Merry's wound, letting out a soothing murmur when the man winced at the action. "It was a trick."

"What do you mean it was a trick? What are you talking about?"

"Khaladore has a mimic ability. He can clone himself and appear at two places at once. That's how he got here before you. Zoro's fighting a clone right now and it'll keep him distracted so that Khaladore can leave the island with Kaya's fortune."

"No." Luffy growled. "That asshole's not getting away with anything. I promise." The Guide pressed down on the wound again. "I'm sorry, Merry, but-"

"Go." Merry urged, his grip surprisingly strong as he shoved Luffy away and pointed towards the stairs weakly. "Help them."

Luffy swallowed, pulling away his bloodstained hands to grasp the Quarterstaff on his back. He faced many opponents on the sea and on the land, but they were weaklings compared Khaladore and Luffy didn't know-

Luffy shook his head, dispelling the thought. If he was thinking about defeat before the deed happened, then he might as well have not tried at all. He swallowed again, giving Merry one last look before racing up the stairs, stilling when he heard voices. Voices meant distraction.

He reached the top stair, taking a sharp left when he heard Kaya's strong voice coming from that direction. He slowed his jog to gait as the voices grew in volume, stopping when he reached last door on the right.

"_Run away, Kaya! There's no use talking to him! Please, just leave!" _

Luffy stilled, his heart stopping at the pain in Usopp's voice. He swallowed again and gripped the Quarterstaff tightly until he was sure it made imprints in his hand. Wait. Just once more.

_"You're not Khaladore. Not the one that I know!" _the cocking of a gun was heard, loud against the sudden silence. "_Leave...j-just leave and never come back!"_

Khaladore chuckled, sending a shiver down Luffy's spine as he peaked into the door, narrowing his eyes when he saw Usopp on the floor with his hand wrapped firmly around Kaya's booted ankle.

_"Oh, you don't mean that, Lady Kaya?" Khaladore's voice came back, tentative and smooth-as it always had been. "Don't you remember all the good times we had together? The shopping trips? The parties? The boat rides?" Khaladore's booted feet came closer and the gun was taken out of the Alpha Guide's trembling hands. "I remember, but what I recall is the _**_humiliation _**_I suffered at the hands of a girl who couldn't take care of herself as a woman and as Guide!" the gun was dropped to the ground, clattering against Usopp's hands, but the Sentinel was too frightened to pick it up. _

Luffy trembled, shaking at the words that escaped that vermin's mouth. All of the kindness that Kaya displayed only to be spat in the face? No, Luffy tightened his grip on his Quarterstaff and moved to enter the room when a hand wrapped his mouth, muffling his surprised scream. He turned his head to see Zoro pressed against him, covered in blood, but it was eyes that caused Luffy to shiver. Zoro's eyes were pitch black and his teeth was set in a snarl. Tentatively, he reached and jumped back when he felt that Zoro's shields were cracked. The man couldn't go into battle like this, but what choice did they have?

"Zoro?" Luffy mumbled underneath the man's hand, swallowing when the grip tightening. "You have to calm down-" Luffy jumped when a loud scream followed by gunshot filled the air, prompting both men to move and burst into the room, stopping at the sight. Khaladore was clutching his arm with blood soaking the black fabric, an enraged look on his face. Usopp was standing in front of Kaya, the gun shaking in his hand so bad that Luffy was afraid that it might drop and discharge in an unfortunate direction.

"Idiots." Khaladore took a step back, his face set in a snarl. "My crew couldn't stop you and now I have to deal with you." Khaladore sighed, as if this was a simple burden that he had to take care of and Luffy tensed against it. He moved forward, done with talking, when Zoro unsheathed his blades, his breath heavy against the quiet air.

"You're tired?" Zoro began, smiling with blood on his teeth and his face. "You're tired of making people feel like crap? Killing your crew? Which one are you tired of, _Kuro?" _

Khaladore's lips twitched and the blades on his hands twitched as if they smelled the blood. "I'm tired of neither, Sentinel, but I guess I will be after I finish with you, hmm? Well? Why don't you show me what you can do? Zoned out and all?"

* * *

Luffy remembers his grandfather's stories about how during the days of old, it was never allowed for one to touch a Guide. Those that hurt them were punished with death and lighter cases had the offender stripped of the wealth, status and power. Those that hurt the ones with God's Gift were cast aside in the fullest extent of law. To Luffy, it was silly, but he understood how precious Guide's are-still are-and seeing Kaya, on her knees, tears trailing down her cheeks as she watched he and Zoro and finally, Usopp join the battle against Khaladore, Luffy understood the the Old Laws-understood their significance.

He never wanted to see a Guide cry again.

It felt similar to seeing a child or a babe cry, the pain in their eyes and aura as they were unable to do nothing to soothe the inflicted pain that were cast upon themselves. Luffy never understood the need to cheat, steal, lie and hurt others without justifiable cause, but people did and said things without reasons. Or, rather, moral reasons.

Luffy was used to feeling emotions-used to feeling them press against his mental shields, but as he pressed his Quarterstaff against Khaladore's stomach, knocking him back, he felt nothing but rage, greed, and malice.

"How long have you been here?" Luffy asked, stumbling to a stop, blood trickling from his forehead. "How long have you been planning this?" he braced his feet against the floor, his shoulders tensing when Khaladore brought up those claws, the metal gleaming against the sunlight. "Did you kill her parents too? Waited until it was the right time to knock off her too?"

"Please." Khaladore bored response came back and Luffy snarled, charging again, landing eight successful strikes against the man's shoulders, legs, stomach and neck, pleased with himself when the pirate was knocked further back by Zoro's blades. The next time the man rose it was a mere stumble, but the pirate was on Luffy before he knew what happened and he was on the ground, with the blades on his neck and Khaladore's disheveled figure on top of him, his breath smelling of blood.

"Get off." Luffy snarled, shifting his body weight but froze when one of the blades pressed against his skin, drawing a small amount of blood. He shivered as the droplet slid against his neck and choked when felt one of those blades against his trousers. The man wasn't, he couldn't possibly-

"I told you." Khaladore breathed. "I told-" the pirate didn't finish the sentence before he was rushed by Zoro again, the man roaring as he struck the pirate again and again, the strikes drawing blood and destroying the man's suit-which was always pressed to perfection-

"Zoro." Luffy rose up from the ground, watching as his friend literally ripped into the pirate, before he was pressed against the glass, his body a bloody mess. It wasn't possible that the man couldn't move again, not after that assault, but amazingly enough, Khaladore rose to his feet, his body shaking with suppressed laughter as he rose to his full height, his glasses gone, falling off his face during Zoro's rage.

"You think that this is going to stop me?" Khaladore stepped forward again, his stumbling worse from before. "You think those puny swords are going to stop me! Me! Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates! You DON'T-" Khaladore stopped, his tirade halted before looking down and noticing that there was a hole in his chest, the area smoking. He could only look up, staring in amazement at Kaya who was staring at him with a tear-streaked face and shaking hands. Khaladore could only smile as he dropped to the ground, his body still. Finally still.

"Kaya." Usopp breathed, rising to his feet, and reached forward to grab the gun from the Alpha Guide's cold fingers. "Kaya-"

"Don't." Kaya breathed, staring at Luffy and Zoro, who remained unmoved at the dead body of the pirate. The pirate who had tricked and possibly killed Kaya's parents. "Just. Don't. Not right now." Kaya looked at them, her brown eyes assessing them. "Are you three alright?"

"Yeah." Zoro's voice responded, the tone stilted, still tense from the battle. "We're fine? Luffy?"

Luffy didn't respond, his eyes still on Khaladore's still body before nodding his head, relieved that it was over. That this man's plans were burned to ash. He rose to his feet, using his staff as a brace before turning on his heel and making his way towards Zoro who mildly grinned at his hobble, but Luffy found the situation less amusing than his friend. A trust was gone, a confidence was building and Luffy hurt _everywhere, _but he was okay. They were all going to be okay. Eventually.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. Come on, we have a lot to clean up."


	12. Chapter 12

Silmeria - Thanks for being patient everyone. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to One Piece or Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - The Going Merry!**

A calm settled over Syrup Village once the pirates were cleared out but Luffy wasn't fooled by it. It didn't take long for him to notice the wariness that settled in the villagers eyes as they glanced at the sea cliffs wondering if and when another group of pirates would show up. Of course, there would always be the possibility of a pirate attack, but he doubted that many pirates would go out of the way to come to Syrup Village. He was positive that other islands held more riches and could serve as profitable bases. Luffy wanted to assure them that the probability of an attack was close to zero, but the dark side of Luffy's heart wanted them to fear pirates for a little bit longer. For so long, they had teased Usopp and dragged his mother's name through the mud for marrying a pirate and watching him go off to sea. They called Usopp a bastard and his mother a whore and Luffy reveled at the thought of the villagers looking over the shoulders. It was what they deserved for treating Usopp and his mother in such a despicable way.

However, Luffy was never one to let his bitterness settle for long and no more than two weeks later that he let it slide that pirates would most likely pass the village once they saw how little it offered in riches, resources and Guides and Sentinels. There was no need to worry, but Zoro, being the resourceful man that he was, made sure that Kaya had cannons built along the cliff edge and had the men and women train to use them efficiently. There wouldn't be time to train them in swordsmanship or how to shoot properly, but the Sentinel gave them enough knowledge to protect themselves and for that, Kaya was infinitely grateful.

As an Alpha Guide with no Sentinel, she would do all she could to protect her village and people. So much was her determination, that Luffy saw her carrying the flint gun on her person, having it strapped to her back along with a small blade underneath the layers of dress and a smaller one in her boot. Luffy wanted to praise her and embrace her for her bravery, but he doubted that she would appreciate being treated like a child. So, once he saw the weapons, he gave a small respectful nod and continued on his way, making his way to the docks with a light bounce on his step. As promised, the construction for their ship had started and everyday Luffy would go down into the docks and view its progress. So far, they had the skeleton of the ship completed and while it was nothing to scoff at, Luffy was in love with the ship. He couldn't contain his excitement at the thought of setting sail, exploring the seas and finding Ace.

Ace

Luffy stopped, his feet just shy of the edge of the dock and a thoughtful expression flickered across his features when he thought about his Sentinel. Although the older man never left his thoughts, he had been so busy in the Gecko Islands that he had forgotten about Ace's trail which was probably long cold by now. He didn't know where to look or which direction to take. He didn't know anything. The only thing he did know was that he, Zoro, Usopp, Kaya and Merry managed to keep the village safe and the people protected and he supposed that at the end of the day, that's all that mattered, but he still didn't know where Ace or if he was even alive at this point. He had been so happy about finally receiving a ship that almost all thoughts of the hot-headed Sentinel faded into the background-not forgotten, but lingering at the edge. A sharp guilt struck heart at the thought of forgetting Ace, even if it was for a second. He was positive that the older man didn't forget him. In fact, he was sure that Ace thought of him every second of every day.

Well, as long as Ace was in his heart, then that counted, right? Luffy nodded, closing his eyes against the breeze. As long as Ace was in his heart, then he wasn't forgotten, but he wondered if Ace was okay? It had been such a long time since he heard from the Sentinel that Luffy was starting to worry a little. Of course, he was more than aware that Ace could take care of himself, but that didn't stop him from worrying. Where was he? What was he doing? Did he manage to find territory or a crew? So many questions ran through his mind that Luffy felt briefly dizzy before shaking his head and continuing staring at his ship, taking a seat at the edge of the dock and letting his naked feet sway and catching a few sprays of sea water. This village wasn't so bad once you got used to it.

"You really do love this ship, don't you?" Usopp questioned, causing Luffy to jump out of his skin as the man sat next to him on the docks, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." Luffy mumbled, a flush decorating his cheeks at being so frightened so easily. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do love this ship. I mean, who wouldn't like a ship? To have their very own ship?"

Usopp shrugged, a mild grin replacing the smile. "I guess people who inspire to be Pirates and Sentinels looking for their own territories, but Guides? You can strike that in the record book for being a new one. Don't get me wrong, I've seen Pirate Guides and those who were looking for their Sentinels outside their homes, but a Guide owning a ship? Nah, that's definitely a new one."

"Well." Luffy grinned, the motion bright against the gleaming sea underneath their feet. "You can strike me as a new type of Guide-an adventurous who doesn't give a damn about opinions. You can thank my grandfather for that one."

Usopp snorted, laying back against the wood and crossing his legs at the ankle. "So? What's next for you? Where are you headed?"

"Honestly? I don't have a clue. I was looking for someone but I lost his trail by now." Luffy's heart jumped at the thought. At this rate, he would never find Ace and he was sure that people who actually knew of his location wouldn't give it up without a stiff price.

"If you don't have a direction then just head to the next island." Usopp said, narrowing his eyes in thought. "That would be Conomi Islands, but I don't know if you'll find the information that you're looking for, but it's better than nothing, right?"

"Right." Luffy didn't sound convinced and Usopp sighed heavily at the thought. "I'm sorry, thanks for the advice, Usopp."

"No problem." Usopp looked hesitant. "Is there a specific place that you wanted to go?"

"Well, after I got some decent information. I was planning on heading towards Alabasta." Luffy smiled at the thought, remember telling Ace and his grandfather that Alabasta was paradise in a form of a desert kingdom. "I always wanted to go and see what it was like."

"Well." Usopp refused to sound impressed that Luffy actually had a plan-a destination. "I hope you find who you're looking for and that you make it to Alabasta." Usopp stood from the dock and dusted his pants off. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Luffy looked thoughtful. "What about you? What are your plans?"

"I don't know." Usopp shrugged, his own expression thoughtful at the question. Khaladore was gone and Merry was all but welcoming him into the manor to visit Kaya whenever he wanted. He had it all and the villagers started to look at him in admiration. He was pretty content. "I think I'll stay here and relax and enjoy the fact that I'm a hero."

Luffy snorted, but found that it was more affectionate than amused. "You deserve it, Usopp. You'll take care of Kaya, won't you?"

"Of course." Usopp muffled the offense in his voice at even letting the thought of him not taking care of Kaya cross his mind. "I'll always take care of her." Usopp turned, spotting Zoro coming down towards the dock, his gait lazy and his eyes bored. "Just like Zoro will always take care of you and your intentions."

Luffy stared, before huffing and turning back to sea, a smile pulling at his lips. "See you later, Usopp. Give Kaya my regards and thanks, will you?"

"Sure thing." Usopp gave Zoro a nod before trudging back towards the village, a lazy gait of his own. What a pair.

"So?" Luffy questioned quietly, as Zoro took a seat next to him, laying back against the dock and enjoying the sun. "How do you like the village?"

"Now that they aren't throwing rocks at us? I like it just fine." Zoro tossed back, struggling through a yawn. "What about you?"

"I got a ship out of the deal. I'm not complaining." Luffy grinned, turning back to the skeleton of a ship. He couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to set sail. "You know, Usopp asked me a question."

"Oh? Was it a smart one?" Zoro chuckled, allowing Luffy to smack him in the shoulder for his remark. "I'm joking, I'm joking. What was the question?"

"Where are we going?" Luffy bit his lip and titled his head to the side in thought. "I mean, I don't have a specific destination in mind, you know?" Luffy shook his head, eyes darkening at the thought of wandering aimlessly until a clue about Ace popped up. It could be days or weeks before they stumbled upon a decent direction.

"We don't have go to a specific place." Zoro began, rising and nudging Luffy in the shoulder in an effort to cheer the Guide up. "That's the fun part of travelling the good old seas, there's no destination in mind, we just _go." _

"True." Luffy acknowledged with a small nod. "But, Zoro, we do have a destination-find Ace-and well, we sort of need a plan-"

"Nah," Zoro brushed his worry away. "All we need is a map and an island and we're set. You have to remember the end goal to this journey, Luffy." Zoro turned to him, his lips thinning at the thought. "We find Ace and that's it. The journey's over for the both of us. No more travelling or seeing the world. You'll go with Ace and I'll return to bounty hunting and losing my way with my horrible sense of direction."

"I-" Luffy's brow furrowed. That was true. He was almost positive that Ace would take over and settle him into whatever ship he had obtained and Zoro, with his mission of keeping an eye on Luffy finished, would be dropped off on the nearest island and continue on as if he had never met Luffy at all. Their time together would be over and Luffy felt his heart tug at the thought. He didn't want Zoro to leave. At least, not yet. To be honest, he was having too much fun with the Beta Sentinel. But, he couldn't wander forever, could he?

No, but he could stall it. Actually enjoy travelling the seas and actually make way towards Alabasta and even gain some crew-mates along the way. It sounded fun and exhilarating.

Ace, well, Ace could wait for a little while, right? It wasn't as if the man wasn't capable of taking care of himself, right?

"Look, I'm not telling you to diverge from your original goal of finding Ace. I just want you to remember that it doesn't have to be all about finding Ace. It's okay to enjoy yourself and meet new people and see new sights. As controversial it is to say, a Guide isn't nothing without a Sentinel. A Guide is a living, breathing human being with thoughts, feelings and dreams just like Sentinels are. There are few of us out there that realize just how precious Guides are to us and this world. Fewer still realize that Guides and Sentinels hold the world in a delicate balance. Without Guides, Sentinels are nothing but useless sacks of meat and without Sentinels, Guides are nothing but dolls that lack a soul and a heart. So, Luffy, decide on your next move and make sure it's something you want to do, yeah?"

"Yeah." Luffy breathed, staring at his friend as if he had grown another head. This man could be amazing if he wanted and Zoro could impress when the need arouse for it. "Thank you, Zoro."

Zoro grinned, the motion blinding and full of mischief. "Not a problem and I'll admit, travelling with you has been interesting to say the least so I wouldn't mind doing it for a little bit longer and whose to say who we'll end up with? Might make an interesting story to the grandchildren one day, you know?"

At the mention of children, Luffy cheeks flushed at the thought of having children with Ace. He couldn't get pregnant, but adopting children and having a small litter running around seem like the idealistic life, but not yet. Definitely not yet.

"Jumping the gun, aren't you?" Luffy grumbled, a smile struggle to take hold on his lips. "I'm not thinking about kids and you certainly shouldn't be thinking about kids."

"You'll have cute kids though." Zoro chuckled, taking a step back when Luffy took a threatening step forward. "They'll have your eyes and cheekbones and cute little feet-whoa!" Zoro ducked when said sandal from said cute feet was launched at his head, smacking him square on the forehead. "What was that for!? It was just a joke."

"Yeah?" Luffy tossed off his other sandal, waving it and giving Zoro a smirk as the man gulped and began backing away from Luffy and his threatening sandal. "I don't find it funny, but you getting knocked out by my shoe is definitely funny, Zoro."

"Guides." Zoro grumbled, ducking when the second sandal was thrown at his head, missing by a large margin, but Luffy made up for it by all but running full force towards him, forcing Zoro to retreat back into the village with his tail tucked between his legs.

So much for having a relaxing day.

* * *

Two months later found Luffy one inch taller, a deeper tan and more moderate clothing meant for sea travelling. He couldn't say that he felt mildly comfortable in the three quarter sleeve shirt that was a deep red color and black cargo pants that covered part of his booted feet. He felt constricted, so used to having worn sandals and sleeveless shirts and shorts that stopped at the knee.

"You look refined." Zoro complimented, his own clothing different with a deeper green for his kimono top and deep black pants and boots. "You look more like a Captain rather than just a passenger."

"Isn't it about strength and character of heart rather than appearance that makes me a Captain?" Luffy questioned, staring up Zoro from underneath the rim of his straw hat. "Besides, they'll probably think you're the Captain more than I."

"And I'll be quick to remind them that I'm not." Zoro countered quietly. "Need I keep telling you that this is your show, Luffy? I'm just a part of the crew. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Quite the contrary." Luffy murmured, turning back to the face the now completed ship. It wasn't the size of Whitebeard's _Moby Dick _or Red-Haired Shanks, _Red Force, _but it was adequate enough to get them where they're going. And for that, Luffy was grateful. "You're more than just the crew, you're my First Mate, right?"

Zoro choked, a flush of red coming to his cheeks. "Are you serious?"

"Of course." Luffy chuckled, when Zoro shook his head in disbelief. "Who else am I going to choose? It's just you and me-"

"And me!" Usopp came up from behind them and wrapped his arms around both their shoulders, earning groans and half-hearted glare. "I decided that I'm coming along!"

"You can't really just decide such a thing, kid." Zoro shrugged off Usopp skinny arm and pinned him in an headlock, earning a cry of despair. "Besides, what's a skinny Sentinel like you can do?"

"Well." Usopp grunted. "My sense of sight is one contribution that you're going to need." Usopp pulled away, grinning into Zoro's disgruntled gaze. "My father was a Beta, but his sense of sight wasn't as near good as mine is. Why, I can tell what that woman down the road there is wearing."

"A red shirt, tan skirt and she's three months pregnant by the look and smell of it." Zoro listed out as if the facts were simple trivia. "We have sight covered, thanks."

"But-"

"Why do you want to come along?" Luffy gave him a curious stare. He knew full well why Usopp wanted to come along. The man having confessed to wanting to be like his father and Red-Haired Shanks, two brave men who were rulers of the Sea. However, Luffy wanted Usopp's personal reason, not just some run of the mill dream that sounded like a child's fairy-tale.

"Huh?"

"What's your reasoning for coming with us? Like Zoro said, we have no use for a Sentinel with one main sense when Zoro has four. So, what's your reasoning for joining us?" Luffy raised his hand when Usopp opened his mouth to respond. "Other than Red-Haired Shanks and your father, of course."

"I would like to prove to myself that I'm not a coward." Usopp stated quietly, all pretense of humor and bluster gone and Luffy found himself pleasantly surprised at the honest response if Zoro's approved look was anything to go by. "I want to show the village and Kaya that I can protect them and they can feel safe and content with me protecting them."

"They'll also have to feel that way once you're gone." Luffy murmured, watching when Usopp's eyes lit up at the response which was as much as yes one was going to get from Luffy. "We'll make sure the cannons on the cliffs are secure before we leave and Kaya has proper control of that flint gun she carries around now."

"Right." Usopp was practically vibrating with excitement. "I'm going to tell her right now! Thanks Luffy."

"You sure about this?" Zoro murmured once Usopp was out of earshot. "He seems like a liability rather than an asset."

"That's because he is a liability, but that'll change once he starts travelling with us and I'm sure you could polish him up, right? The man's a son of a sniper, I'm sure we can put that to use."

"Right." Zoro blew out a tight sigh before turning back to the ship again and looking down at Luffy who had a thoughtful expression. "Come up with a name yet?"

It had been bothersome that as the ship was built, Luffy was at a loss as to what the name of the ship was going to be. He tried many names from silly ones like _Lost Wind, Typhoon, Maiden's Blade, or Flame, _but one night, while Luffy was setting dishes away with Merry, a name struck him so fiercely that he had to hold back a laugh when the butler had asked him what was wrong.

The name he wanted, which was so ironic, was _Going Merry. _Granted, it wasn't named after the butler, but with the same name, it was could been as thus, but Luffy would let sleeping dogs lie if that was the case. More amusement for him, he supposed.

"The _Going Merry?" _Zoro looked scandalized, as if the name has physically slapped him across the face. "Really? That's what you're going with?"

"Of course." Luffy murmured, turning on his heel and heading away from the docks and ships. It wouldn't be ready for another day or so, so it would be best to get his good-byes out of the way while he still had the time.

"But why? Why that name?"

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro." Luffy sung lightly, glancing over his shoulder and shooting the man a smug look. "It's because this journey is going to be merry and full of delight so we're _Going Merry_."

"Really." Zoro deadpanned, but knowing the Sentinel, Luffy felt a rush of amusement press against his mental shields. "Only you, Luffy, only you."


	13. Chapter 13

Silmeria - Thanks for being patient everyone. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to One Piece or Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - The Guide of the Eternal Pose - Part One of Three **

"How does it feel?" Zoro stood next to him, always an imposing figure as he grinned down at Luffy, who had taken to holding his hat down thanks to the fierce winds they had come across during the last two days of their journey. With the Gecko Islands behind them, and a random island ahead, Zoro felt a shiver of excitement at what lay ahead for the three of them. Since meeting Luffy, not a dull moment passed for Zoro and for that, he was internally grateful. His days as a bounty hunter were still ahead of him after Ace and Luffy settled, but in the meanwhile, the Sentinel would enjoy the long days at the Guide's side as a friend and First Mate.

"It's windy and salty." Luffy grumbled, but his lips were pulled into a bright, adventurous smile that settled into his eyes. "And my hat won't stay on."

"Seems like you're having a good day." Zoro chuckled, nudging his shoulder against Luffy before turning somber and eyeing Usopp who was leaning against the railing on the opposite side with most likely a bored expression. "What are we going to do about him?"

"I thought we already discussed this, Zoro?" Luffy murmured, making sure to keep his voice low against the wind, knowing that his companion would hear it fine. "We're going to put him to work and make him a fine sniper and fighter. I have the utmost confidence in you when concerning his training."

"And why do I have to train him?" Zoro complained half-hearted. "You have skills too. I've seen you fight."

"True, but my skills are mainly for self-defense." Luffy titled his head, the brim of his hat obscuring his eyes. "I need him to be ruthless, understand? A Sentinel who can't protect his Guide properly is about as useless as a starfish or a newborn kitten. When he finally returns to the Gecko Islands, I want him to be confident in himself, his island and his Guide."

Zoro snorted, the sound full of disbelief and amusement. "Do you honestly think that little string bean is going to become an Alpha Sentinel of Gecko Islands? He can barely walk on his own two legs straight, let alone defend his Guide and Syrup Village."

"Ye have so little faith." Luffy protest with a chuckle. "No, he'll carve a path just like his father before him and you get to take credit, right? I mean, you did train him. Who is he going to look back on when someone asks who trained him? Who molded him into the powerful Sentinel that he is, today?" Luffy pointed to Zoro's chest with a mild grin that failed to reach his eyes. "You have to belief in your teammates, Zoro-your _nakama." _

Zoro huffed, folding his arms and falling against the railing before turning his full attention back to the wheel. Without the appropriate number of crew, the journey had been slow at best, but Luffy didn't mind. It gave him a chance to rest and enjoy the waves and think on a destination.

"Ah." Luffy murmured, turning back to his First Mate with a mild frown. "Are we going in the right direction?" Luffy pulled the map from one of his pants pockets and unrolled it, making sure to keep a steady hand on it. "Conomi Islands, right?"

Zoro hummed an assent underneath his breath, his grip on the wheel tight as he narrowed his eyes on the path ahead. "Yeah, we should be arriving in about a day or two." Zoro turned his head to see Usopp still staring at the sea behind him, a slump to his shoulders and the sight made him agitated.

"Hey!" Zoro barked, smirking when Usopp jumped and whirled around to give Zoro a irritated glare. "Make yourself useful, eh? Mop the deck? Cook us some food? Clean up? I don't know, _do something." _

"What's to clean up?" Usopp mocked, approaching them with a mild frown and slouched shoulders. "This is a brand new ship-"

"We've been at sea for days and we've gone through a little bit of our stores." Luffy began, interrupting the tirade that he knew was coming. "It would be good for us to start keeping track with what we need and how much we have." Luffy raised an eyebrow when Usopp opened his mouth to protest. "Didn't you promise to be useful when you joined us? We don't have an adequate number of people to take care of certain duties and until we do, we all need to take on additional jobs." Luffy nodded his head in the direction of the lower decks where the rooms, kitchens and stockrooms were located. "In the meantime, I would like you take inventory until we get a treasurer and also, get an accurate number of medical supplies, alright? I would like to start searching for a doctor as soon as possible."

"R-right." Usopp nodded, turning on his heel and disappearing to the decks below. Once the door was closed, Luffy blew out a tight sigh and turned back to Zoro who was looking ahead with a tight smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing." Zoro chuckled, his shoulders shaking. "I honestly thought that it would take a while for you to fit into the whole captain role, but I see I have nothing to worry about. You have no problem bossing people around."

Luffy's cheeks burned at the teasing tone. "What are you on about, Zoro? I didn't boss him around."

Zoro shot him an amused, pitying look. "Oh, darling, _you did _and it was _glorious. _Do you know how long it would've taken for me to get that kid going? He would have fought me tooth and nail to mop the damn floor. Which is why I think you should train him."

"He's a Sentinel." Luffy stated, as if that was all that needed to be said about the matter. "As progressive as our ideals are, the fact remains that a Sentinel doesn't want to be trained by a Guide-an Omega Guide-no less, Zoro."

Zoro snorted, shooting his captain a withering look. "If that's the case then you shouldn't be a captain, right? You're not the type to let your status get in the way of your goals. So, let's cut the bullshit and tell me the real reason?"

"Originally, I had no intention of allowing Usopp to join us." Luffy whispered, the confession lost on the wind if it hadn't been for Zoro's sharp hearing. "I don't want to be responsible for no one's path but my own, but here I am, responsible for two more other than myself."

"Luffy." Zoro's brows furrowed at the confession. "This isn't meant to be a burden on you."

"And it's not." Luffy continued gently, turning to his First Mate with a small smile. "Far from it, in fact. I've come to adore you in the last weeks, Zoro, and I would have no other as my First Mate and I am sure that I will feel the same way about Usopp once we know him more. However." Luffy stopped, looking up into Zoro's inquisitive eyes. "I'm frightened."

"Of what?"

"Of the responsibility." Luffy confessed again. "I have you and Usopp and I know deep in my heart this small crew we have is going to grow and I'm-" Luffy turned away. "I'm going to love them all deeply but all of this wasn't and isn't meant to last forever. Joining a crew is similar to gaining a family-a _nakama-_and I can't stand the thought of leaving them once Ace is found. He left the shores of Dawn Island to find his own place in this world and eventually I know he's going to want me to join him." Luffy swallowed against the lump in his throat. "I can't gather a crew and leave as if they mean nothing. I can't-" Luffy shook his head. "I can't train Usopp knowing that I'm going to leave him one day. I see his potential-his drive and his love-and I can't touch that light. I refuse."

"Idiot." Zoro sounded fond and just a touch exasperated. "You're supposed to touch his light. You're supposed to do all those things you mentioned. You're his captain and he's following you. What fun would a journey be if you didn't change or grow stronger? A journey like this would have no meaning if we didn't let it shape us into different people." Zoro nudged Luffy's shoulder. "Don't be afraid. Being afraid is the one thing that stops people from being better and the last thing I want to see that happen to is you, Luffy."

"He has a long way to go, doesn't he?" Luffy murmured, watching underneath the brim of his hat as Usopp emerged looking rather disgruntled at the paper in his hands as if he didn't know what he was going to do with it.

"That he does." Zoro sighed as a burst of wind suddenly overtook them and he watched, resigned, as the papers most likely holding the numbers to the supplies flew out of Usopp's hands and into the seas where they would never be recovered. "That he does."

* * *

The last leg of their journey began and ended with a simple "_Land Ho!" _from an enthusiastic Usopp who had gained a tan in the following ten days since their departure from the Gecko Islands. He would say that he looked good, but Luffy didn't want to push his luck and the headache he suffered due to Zoro and Usopp arguing was just fading and it wasn't welcomed back.

"Land?" Zoro called out, leaning against the wheel wearing a simple shirt and pants with bare feet and an bored expression. "Where? I don't see no stinking land." Zoro rose, turned to Usopp with a sour expression. "You better not be lying again, brat."

"I'm not." Usopp rushed towards them, jumping over Luffy's chair and pointed west, where, indeed, there was a small patch of islands that was in view. "We've reached our-where we going again?"

Luffy sighed, looking down at the worn map. "Conomi Islands." he murmured, raising an eyebrow at the confused hum he received in reply. "It's a small, unknown island, but they are known for their tangerines. It's a good pit-stop and I'm willing to try and get some information-if it isn't occupied by pirates that is."

"And if it is?" Usopp sounded wary at the thought and Luffy didn't blame him. The last thing he wanted to do was run into pirates again-especially after the Kuro scandal. What a mess.

"We'll try our best to avoid them, but if push comes to shove, we'll stomp them out and move on." Luffy rose from the chair, walking barefoot to the railing to look at the island. It was small and seemed harmless, but so did Gecko Islands and he ended up earning a crew-member out of the whole mess. He wasn't hoping for a repeat, but with his luck, he wasn't pressing it.

"Let's dock." Luffy commanded, walking back to the chair and slipping back into his boots and grabbing his hat and slipping it on and dusting off his clothing. First impressions and all. "The middle island-Cocoyasi Village."

"Sure?" Zoro grunted out, spinning the wheel with a sharp left. "That island looks pretty small, you know? I'm sure it's just a small village with nothing going on."

"Exactly." Luffy murmured, wanting nothing more than to get his feet dry in a nice, small village with a hot meal. "We look for the information, stock up and leave for our next destination. How good does that sound?"

"It sounds good." Zoro murmured. "But, you know we're a bunch of trouble makers, right? This isn't going to be peaceful considering our luck."

Luffy snorted at the thought, but let it slide. "Don't jinx it."

As it turned out, Zoro was right, Cocoyasi Village was indeed small with a few white buildings and fewer people-who weren't above to outright staring. But, what took Luffy off guard as the massive building that shadowed the small village. It looked beautiful even from the distance, but it felt as if it didn't belong-as if it was imposed and forced upon the small, but humble village.

"That place seems pretty decent." Usopp muttered, and Luffy winced, feeling the greed pressing against his shields. "Let's go check it out."

"No." Luffy murmured, turning his head again and ignoring Usopp's quiet protests. "Let's go find-" Luffy huffed, startled to be bumped into all of a sudden and his nose twitched at the scent of tangerines. "Oh, I'm sorry." he looked down to see a red-headed woman smiling up at him with mischievous eyes. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright." she replied lightly, stepping away and continuing down the dirt path that led down to the tall, well-made structure. "Welcome to the Cocoyasi Village."

"Thanks..." Luffy muttered, turning his attention away when Zoro huffed in loud exasperation and started digging into Luffy's pockets. "Zoro! What are you-"

"As I thought." Zoro muttered, turning his head to watch the woman taking off running, as if she realized the gig was up. "Dammit, Luffy! She stole your pouch, idiot!"

"What...? I-" Luffy patted himself down, let out a small curse when he realize that yes, his pouch was gone. "Great. Just great." Luffy sighed at the thought of running through the village after the girl but he took off with Zoro and Usopp behind him and couldn't help but feel a small grin tug at his lips.

Seems like Zoro was right, they were a bunch of troublemakers after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Silmeria - Thanks for being patient everyone. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to One Piece or Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - The Guide of the Eternal Pose - Part Two of Three **

"Gotcha!" Luffy wrapped his hand around the delicate wrist of the-Luffy's nose twitched as the smell of his own kind drifted up into his nose and he almost released her wrist at the surprise at discovering one of his own kind. "You're a Guide?"

"So?" the red-headed woman snapped, struggling to get her arm and tensing when Zoro appeared behind Luffy like a wicked shadow. The sight of the Sentinel caused her to renew her struggles against Luffy's grip. "Let me go!"

"Not until you give back what you stole." Luffy grumbled, tightening his grip on the girl's arm, careful not to bruise his fellow Guide. "Besides, who steals from visitors? That's a great way to keep the flow of tourism going for you, you know."

The woman snorted at the comment before realizing that she wasn't going to be released until she returned the pouch. Grunting, she pulled it from her pocket and tossed it in Zoro's direction before snatching her arm out of Luffy's grasp and folding her arms under her ample breast and giving the ground the most interesting look. "I gave back your stupid pouch, can I go?"

"We ought to turn you into the authorities." Luffy stated firmly, narrowing his eyes at the woman's callous attitude. "You're a thief after all."

The woman shrugged her shoulders, shooting Luffy a bored and yet amused look. "You can try, but I doubt that the police have time for a petty thief when they have more...trouble to worry about." the woman's brown eyes flickered to the towering padoga that sat in the distance, and Luffy didn't miss the way the woman's eyes flickered with distaste before she turned to them with a tight smile. "Can I go?" she repeated, holding her hands together in a mocking gesture. "Or...are you going to turn me into the authorities?"

"You can go now." Zoro ordered. "You should stop stealing before you rob the wrong person and get those pretty hands cut off. Or worse, bonded to the Sentinel whom you stole from." Zoro raised an eyebrow at the wretched glare he received for his words. "Isn't that the way of life in the East Blue?"

"Isn't that the way all over the world?" Nami countered, her brown eyes scrutinizing them in what Luffy recognizes as envy. "Is he your Sentinel?"

"No." Luffy remarked with a tight smile of his own, as if he regretted the denial. Zoro was a good man and he deserved a good Guide one day and there were times where Luffy regretted that he couldn't be the one. He knew that the more they traveled together, the more that people were going to inquire about it.

"You're traveling...unbonded with an unbonded Sentinel." the skepticism was heavy in Nami's voice and Luffy found himself tensing at Nami's tone-a tone of a Guide who thought her fellow Guide was being an idiot. "And you're looking down on me?"

"Zoro is a gentleman." Luffy defended swiftly. "He's kept his hands to himself and he's been a great to help to me and my journey." Luffy's eyes drifted to the padoga and a flinty smirk pulled at his lips. "What about the person that lives in that tower? I'm sure he's not as much as gentleman as his surroundings lead him to be, no?"

"No." Nami griped. "He's far from it, but then again, what business of it of yours?" Nami's expression shifted into bored and nonchalant. "Again, are we done here? I have places to be and people to see...?"

"You're more than welcome to leave, Guide...?"

"Nami."

"Guide Nami." Luffy repeated, exhausted from the conversation. This woman was certainly a spitfire. "If you don't mind, would you point us in the direction of a hotel and bar? We're a little tired."

Nami huffed, her nonchalant gaze shifting to one of curiosity and the sudden shift caused Luffy to tense and Zoro to take a step closer. "I can understand the hotel and bar, but you two don't look like the type to stop on an island like this." Nami turned, a sly smile pulling at her lips. "What could you be looking for?"

"Just a place to rest our heads." Zoro spoke up, his face blank against Nami's growing inquisition. "Would you mind pointing us in the right direction? If not, then we can find our own way."

"Down the road, take a left and then a right before you'll see a bar and a hotel. They're the same building." Nami's bored expression had returned. "Good luck and have a nice time, I guess."

"Thanks." Zoro rumbled, folding his arms in a clear dismissal fashion that had Nami huffing before she turned and continued down the long road, giving them one last look before going her own way, strides confident.

Once she was out of sight, Zoro gave him an amused stare. "Didn't think I would run into another Luffy."

Luffy's gaze sharpend at the words, and he cocked his head to the side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything!" Zoro waved his hands, chuckling when Luffy narrowed his eyes until they became mere slits. "Really, Luffy, I was just teasing, alright? I didn't mean to get you angry."

"You did." Luffy snorted, rolling his eyes at the sheepish smile his ire earned. "You think that Nami and I are just alike, don't you?"

"A little." Zoro murmured, reaching out a hand and placing it on Luffy's shoulder. "You two definitely have some fire to your spirits that's for sure." Zoro frowned, his hand squeezing Luffy's shoulders a little tighter. "That's rare in Guides."

"Is it weird?" Luffy questioned, a thoughtful expression crossing his features. "Not to be submissive to one's Sentinel." Luffy looked away, his cheeks flushing at Zoro's curious hum. "I can't imagine being submissive to Ace."

"I can't imagine you being submissive to anyone let alone Ace." Zoro stated, looking amused at the very thought. It was strange even thinking about Luffy bowing his head at a Sentinel. He supposed that it was one of the reasons that Luffy left Dawn Island and the Goa Kingdom in general. It wasn't the best place to advance intelligence-wise let alone be independent. "What brought that question up?"

"Nothing." Luffy murmured, the same thoughtful expression coloring his face before a small, bright smile pulled at his lips. "Let's go find that bar and hotel, alright? I'm starving."

Zoro tilted his head to the side, wrinkling his nose at the abrupt subject. Did Luffy not think that he wasn't normal? Sure, he was a little more brave than most Guides he met, but that didn't make him strange. Shrugging, Zoro nodded in agreement, holding out his arm for Luffy to take and finally noticing that Usopp was nowhere to be seen.

"Speaking of weird, have you seen Usopp?" Zoro looked around, taking notice of the emptying streets. "I've haven't seen him since we ran after that Nami character."

Luffy blinked slowly, as if Usopp was becoming an important thought and he felt his cheeks warm a little for not noticing that their new member was missing in action. He would have to be more careful about that in the near future.

"No." Luffy responded. "I haven't seen him since we docked. We got too caught up in messing around with Nami." Luffy shrugged, but Zoro didn't miss the worry glint that flashed in the Guide's eyes. "We'll catch up with him later. It's safe to assume that he knows that we'll try to find a place to sleep."

"Right." Zoro seriously doubted it, but he wasn't one to pick a fight. "Let's check this place out. It can't be bad, can it?"

00000000000000

Empty.

Luffy swallowed, his hands twitching as non-existent hands reached up and wrapped around his neck, suffocating him with the tension and _lack of emotion _that lingered in the room. He shuddered, closing his eyes in an effort to push back against the solitude when he felt a gentle shove against his back, startling him and forcing him to open his eyes and see Zoro frowning down at him with a concerned expression.

"Alright?"

"Yes." Luffy lied smoothly, turning around before Zoro could protest against the poor lie. The bar was simple with a stone floor, a dozen or so tables with the bar in the back with a pair of windows that faced the ocean. The view would have been spectacular if the general air the people held would have been more positive. However, Luffy was never one to judge until he had the full story.

"Visitors." the barkeep greeted, a solemn smile stretching his lips and Luffy gave a shaky smile in return. This man _reeked _of despair. "Greetings from Cocoyasi Village. What brings you here?"

"Information." Zoro slid into the seat next to Luffy and waved a hand towards the tap. He was going to need it. "You ever heard of the name Portgas D. Ace?"

The barkeep stopped, staring at Luffy with a strange expression before continuing with Zoro's order. "Fire Fist Ace? Who hasn't heard of him?" the barkeep set the drink in front of Zoro who gave a grin of thanks. "Fire Fist Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. The name doesn't precede the man."

"Has he been here? Passed by?" Luffy swallowed down the hope he felt and he was glad that he didn't for the barkeep shook his head in rejection. "Have you heard of anything about him being nearby?"

The barkeep raised an eyebrow at the line of questioning. "Nothing. Besides, Whitebeard's Pirates often stay in the New World protecting their territory. It's not often that they even touch the Blues, or even this side of the Grand Line."

"The New World?" Zoro brows furrowed at the statement, leaning back against the seat. "Who would have imagined that Portgas D. Ace would become a commander to one of the Yonkos?"

"Yonkos?" Luffy pressed, flushing when the barkeep and Zoro gave him incredulous looks. What? If wasn't if he knew all this pirate technicality. Yet.

"The Yonko or The Four Great Emperors are a group of men that are considered the most powerful in the New World, each of them dividing the islands and the self-governing lands among themselves. It would be in your very interest to never cross these men should you find yourself crossing into the New World, you hear?"

"Well." Zoro swallowed down the rest of his beer, waving for another before continuing. "It's going to have to come to that considering that you said that Ace never comes to this side of the Grand Line."

"I didn't say that."the barkeep protested. "I said that he never step foot on this island, but the larger cities? I don't see why he wouldn't visit to tickle his curiosity. I heard he was from East Blue. Nothing wrong with visiting home every once in a while, no?"

"Of course." Luffy frowned at the information. At least they had a touch of a lead and a sense of a direction, but the New World? They would have to cross to the Grand Line and getting to the Grand Line with a skeleton crew wasn't the best of ideas.

"Are you guys bounty hunters?" the barkeep asked in a low tone, drawing Luffy's attention once more. "Because if you are, I advise against speaking out-loud or asking so many questions about pirates. It'll get you in trouble, you know? Especially with Arlong prowling around even more than usual."

"Arlong?"

"You're a little naive thing aren't you?" the barkeep chuckled before sobering. "He's the one whose running things around here. The one-" the barkeep's jaw tightened before continuing. "The one who took everything away from us. From Nami."

It was then that Luffy felt the first surge of emotion in the room: anger and it was pure in all of its right. He felt as if he should smile, but the moment wouldn't be right. Not yet.

"He's the guy running that Padoga just up the road, right?" Zoro questioned. "What's his story?"

"Isn't much story to a pirate." the barkeep spat. "Came in. Took over and started killing those who wouldn't pay his ridiculous tax." the barkeep huffed at the thought, dark eyes dimming. "He was the one who killed Bell-mere."

"Bell-mere?" Luffy pressed gently, feeling a gentle and firm resolution from such a name. It sounded beautiful and he even though he never met the woman, he knew that she must have bore a strong will and even a stronger smile.

"Ah. She was a former Marine and Nami and Nojiko's foster mother." the barkeep explained soberly. "When Arlong came along, he demanded a 100,000 monthly tax for adults and 50,000 tax for the little ones, but Bell-mere only had enough for her children and well-I don't have to tell you what happened when you don't pay."

"No." Luffy responded tightly. "You don't."

Poor Nami and Nojiko. Being left alone at such a tender age all because a dreadful man was greedy and vile, but that was the way of the world, unfortunately. if it wasn't for Garp and Ace then he was positive that Wood Slap would have married him off to one of the Celestial Dragons that resided on Dawn Island. It was despicable that the innocent suffered for the world's rules and not for the first time did Luffy wish for the World Government burn to the ground and their rules with it. Their corruption and so called righteousness could burn to ashes and scatter into the winds of the sea. Now, more than ever, he wanted to find Ace and bury his face into the man's strong chest and not worry about the world and its atrocities, but Luffy couldn't do that. He didn't do that in Syrup Village and he wasn't going to let it happen here either.

"Zoro." Luffy purred, his lips pulling into a smile when Zoro gave him a wary glance. "How do you feel about picking up that sword and doing a little bounty hunting for me?"

Zoro blinked before his lips formed into a wicked smirk and his eyes burned at the thought of his swords seeing action after so many weeks. "Sure? Why not?"

"Good. That's my man. Now, why don't we find Usopp and Nami? I have a feeling that she knows about our target." Luffy turned to the shocked, but grateful looking barkeep. "Thank you for the drinks and information-"

"No." the barkeep rumbled. "_Thank you. _For your future service. Nami should be in the Tangerine Groves about this time. You'd best fetch her before Arlong starts prowling."

"Will do. Come on, Zoro, we've got some hunting to do."


	15. Chapter 15

Silmeria - Thanks for being patient everyone. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to One Piece or Sentinel.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - The Guide of the Eternal Pose - Part Three **

The last thing Luffy expected was the force of a tangerine knocking his head back and the blinding, white pain that came with it. A yelp escaped his lips and his hand flew to his forehead, wincing at the bruise that was quickly forming. He looked up to find Nami standing at the edge of the grounds with another tangerine in her hand, ready to throw.

"What was that for?!" Luffy snarled, rubbing his forehead, giving leeway when Zoro pushed himself in front of him in case Nami got the urge to throw another fruit. "Do you always attack people that come into your home?"

"No." Nami responded tightly, her brown eyes narrowing at the sight of them. "I just find uninvited guests irritating. Especially guests that find it in themselves to come onto private property."

"We just want to talk." Zoro held up his hands, his eyes warily following the tangerine that Nami was tossing casually. "Besides, it's the least you can do after trying to steal from us earlier."

"It's not stealing if you return the property. I didn't earn anything from it so what's the problem?" Nami tossed the tangerine one last time before catching it and holding it in her palm and even then Luffy didn't trust her not to throw at his head. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her.

"The problem is the fact that you think you can steal from people and expect them to be okay with it." Luffy lowered his hand, staring at Nami with a dispassionate frown. "Don't you think that people need that money? To feed their families and to support themselves?"

"If people are gullable enough to fall for a simple scheme or get pick pocketed, then don't you think that they deserve it?" Nami tilted her head to the side, her gaze playful. "Like you, for instance, you got pick-pocketed didn't you? And what did you do?"

"We retrieved what was stolen from us, but others are unable to do the same, Nami." Luffy's face shifted into a scowl when Nami shrugged, the words sliding off her like water. "You appear as if you don't care, but you can't say the same about Bellemere can you?"

Nami stilled, her eyes narrowed at the barb, the tangerine in her hand losing shape underneath the strength of her grip. "Where did you hear that name?" Nami stepped closer, stopping when Zoro placed a hand against one of his blades. "I asked you a question."

"People like to talk." Luffy responded vaguely, not giving away the name of the barkeep. He wasn't in the mood to have blood on his hands. "Bellemere's passing was quite the incident. You can't expect people to keep quiet about it, do you?"

"If they know what's good for them." Nami snapped back, letting the ruined tangerine fall from her hands and Luffy's nose twitched at the smell of citrus that lingered in the air-bitter and sweet. "What happened with her is no concern of yours and what's happening on this island is no concern of yours."

"You're right." Luffy agreed quietly, feeling a rush of pity for Nami and the village. No one deserve to be under the thumb of a fishman like Arlong. Bellemere didn't deserve her fate and Nami didn't have to steal to survive. Arlong was nothing but a simple catalyst-a butterfly effect-that led to the path that Nami was on now and as much as Luffy despised using people she was his ticket to Arlong and that ridiculous padoga.

"A woman raised by a marine would know better than to steal from those less fortunate." Luffy continued, watching with mild regret when Nami flinched at the reminder of her foster mother. "However, a woman raised by a marine wouldn't be stealing if it wasn't for a reason." Luffy folded his arms and regarded his fellow Guide with a tight smile. "What are you planning to do with all the money you stole? Surely, you have more than 100,000 in your stores by now. Isn't that enough for the tax that Arlong put out?"

"You know for someone who just arrived on our island, you sure are nosy about the daily happenings of it." Nami folded her own arms, regarding Luffy and Zoro with a more curious stare than was strictly appropriate. "Are you bounty hunters? Pirates?"

"Neither." Luffy responded, not exactly appalled at the thought. Neither occupation was a respectable one, but it paid the bills and the occasional hunt kept the ship stocked and repaired. "We're just travelers enjoying the bachelor life before settling down."

"Bullshit." Nami snorted, the unladylike sound escaping her throat. "You want to kill Arlong don't you? Or, you want information on him, right? Did he take something that belonged to you?" Nami looked almost eager, as if she was excited that they found a common ground.

"No." Luffy responded, almost wishing he could take it back once he saw the emotions fade from her eyes and the impassive stare return. Shame, he liked it when she spoke of passion.

"Besides the death of your foster mother, what's your story with Arlong?" Zoro questioned this time. "Why are you involved with that crowd?"

"What makes you think that I'm involved?" Nami snapped. "I don't have anything to do with that fish-face."

"No?" Luffy murmured, tilted his own head at the thought and allowing his eyes to scan the area. It wasn't run down by any means and the Tangerine Grove was in full bloom, ripe fruit for the picking. "If that's the case, then why are you stealing? You seem to have a decent lifestyle." his eyes drifted down to her arm where another tangerine was held. "You have no need for food or money."

"You don't have a clue as to what I'm in need of." Nami countered, narrowing her eyes in Luffy's direction. "If you're not searching for information or willing to kill Arlong then I have no use for you-"

"What would you do if we killed Arlong?" Luffy interrupted. "Then, you wouldn't need to steal? Or do you find some inane pleasure in it? Robbing others of their worldly possessions?"

"I'm doing it for their own good." Nami snarled, startling Luffy into silence. "You don't know what it's like living here under his thumb." Nami lowered her gaze to the ground and folded her arms, allowing the tangerine to drop to the ground. "You don't know what it's like to have someone important to you stripped away as if their lives meant nothing at all."

"No." Luffy admitted softly, taking a step in Nami's direction, and stopping when she gave him a warning glance ."I suppose I don't know what it means to lose someone, but I am searching someone who loves me just as much as Bellemere loved you and your sister." Luffy lowered his own head. "Even now, I wonder if he loves me as he did that day when he left."

"A Sentinel will always love their Guide." Nami murmured, her face still impassive. "No matter how long they've been apart. I'm sure he'll come back and I sympathize with your situation, Luffy, but it's not the same nor will it ever be."

Luffy's lips tightened, refusing to show Nami how much the comment stung. If he was being realistic then he would admit that she was right. It wasn't the same, but he wanted to at least acknowledge her endeavors. Her battle.

"I'll ask again: What would you do if we killed Arlong?" Luffy decided that it was time for another subject to dwell besides comparing losses. It wouldn't do any good. "Well?"

"I don't know." Nami murmured. "I must be obvious if even you figured out that I wanted revenge against Arlong." Nami looked away, her cheeks flushed. "I...almost have enough money to buy back the village and it'll get them to leave, but-"

"You don't think they will." Luffy finished, finally looking to Nami and wondering why Arlong had kept her around. She was a Guide, of course, but what would a fishman Pirate keep a human around for?

"Nami?" Luffy began, his expression shifting from serious to concerned. "What exactly do you do for Arlong?"

"What? I'm not-"

"Your tattoo." Zoro interrupted. "It's the same as Arlong's Jolly Roger. You're a part of that man's crew. There's a reason why he's keeping your around. Fishman aren't known to be fond of humans thus the reason why he's probably taxing and killing this village."

"My maps." Nami stated, turning and pulling out a satchel from behind a tangerine tree. "I've drawn maps of the islands." she held them up. "If you wanted to take over this place then all you would need are these."

"You're a navigator?"

Nami flushed, and with a jaw clenched. "It's just a hobby." she rushed to reassure. "I don't have a Log Pose. I just figured that learning something like this would be useful if I ever left the islands."

Luffy's lips pulled into a smile as his heart sunk at Nami's situation. The girl was horrid liar. This Arlong stripped her mother away, took her village and put them under a horrendous tax law and all the while she was trying to learn navigation-which he was sure was her dream-and buy the village back by stealing and being a part of the Arlong Pirates in an effort to protect the village folk. What an admirable Guide and woman Nami was and Luffy felt a rush of respect for her.

"We'll help you." Luffy stated firmly, drawing a sharp breath from Zoro and Nami's direction. "For the sake of yourself and this village, we'll help you get rid of Arlong, but first you have to help us find Usopp."

"Usopp?" Nami repeated, heart racing against her chest at the time. She had heard of a Usopp. He was the skinny Sentinel that she had ran into a few hours prior. She figured that Arlong would spare the little boy who was attempting to kill him and give them this Usopp character.

"Yes." Luffy murmured, oblivious to her inner turmoil. "He's our friend. We don't know the village well and we need to find him as soon as possible. Another Sentinel would be beneficial."

"Yes," Nami murmured, her heart sinking at the eventual look of betrayal that would cross Luffy and Zoro's faces when they discovered that she was the cause of Usopp's pain or death.

It was strange that she had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't survive seeing such a look on Luffy's lovely face.

* * *

It was cold, but Usopp had long grown used to it. He didn't know how long he had been stuck in this room, but he had a sinking feeling that it was mere hours instead of what felt like days.

He remembered being separated from Luffy and Zoro before exploring the small village, a touch of nostalgia hitting him in the chest as he remembered his own island and the Alpha Guide he left behind.

The people were friendly despite the dark and solemn atmosphere.

_"If they were friendly." _Usopp thought, with a hard swallow. _"Then why am I here? In the dungeons of some fish-faced pirate? Or, rather, why did that girl trade me over like I was a piece of meat?" _

He remembered her. The one with red hair and brown eyes that were dull compared to Luffy's determined and bright black. He remembered those dull eyes as he was handed over to the Arlong Pirates and brought to the deepest levels of the park to be tortured.

Or worse

Usopp swallowed again, wincing at his dry throat, but he didn't dare ask for water, not after the last incident when the drink was drugged and he slept for _hours _and had horrid nightmares that he knew would stick him for years after he left his place. I

If he left this place.

Usopp was tossed out of his thoughts when the door creaked open and booted feet clicked against the wet stone. Through swollen eyes, Usopp looked up to find another fishman staring down at him with a sharp teeth and leering eyes.

"Awake, Sentinel?" the Fishman purred, leaning down and pressing a clawed hand against Usopp's sweaty forehead. "Ready for some more fun? Nami did pretty good giving us to you instead of that stupid kid."

"I-"

"Quiet." the Fishman ordered harshly. "What did I tell you about speaking? Where would speaking lead? Ah." he held up a hand before Usopp could protest. "Back to the Watering Board, huh? Arlong gets a kick out of it." the Fishman chuckled, ignoring Usopp's struggles as he was dragged from the room and down the hall where the "Watering Board" waited.

"You know it's too bad that your friends can't help you? They'll be fun too, but you remember the deal, right? If Nami manages to bring your friends, then we can let you go. That is, if they get in here in time. Do you think they'll get here in time, Usopp?"

"..."

"Eh? What was that?"

"...they'll come." Usopp grinned, even if his skin burned as he was dragged against the harsh stone. "and you and Arlong will fall."

"We'll see about that." the Fishman growled. "Get in!"

Even as Usopp was thrown into the torture room and slammed against the wall. He still smiled. For he knew that Luffy and Zoro would come. No matter what.

However, despite his confidence, he would make sure that he would be the one who take part in Arlong's demise, even if it broke his bones, tore his skin, he would make sure the Arlong Pirates would pay for everything they did.

_Everything. _


End file.
